Trainer: Phantom
by SilverShark Fang
Summary: Accidentally running head first into a mysterious portal in the Ghost Zone, Danny woke up in an unfamiliar world filled with weird creatures called pokemon. Will he ever get back? Did he even want to get back? For now, He'll try to make the most out of the situation. Besides. this trainer journey thing sounds like a lot of fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new story here. Actually, this is a plot bunny that has been jumping around in my head.. if i got good response, i might continue this. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The warm ray of sunlight and slight chirping of birds stirred him from his sleep. Danny groaned -just like any other non-morning person when they got waken up either by the sun or the alarm clock- then cursed at the ball of burning nitrogen, swearing that one day he would snuff it out. The halfa laid still for a moment, letting the cobwebs and all those fuzzy feeling to go away from his mind and regain his ability to process complex thought.

Danny began to notice his surroundings after several minutes. The first thing he noticed is the air felt clear -like the countryside- and totally fresh, as if a giant vent was suddenly opened and took out all the pollution in the world. Second thing is that he was in a forest, a pretty big forest since he couldn't see past the barricade of trees around the clearing he was staying, even with his enhanced sight. Slowly he sat up, closing his eyes in a faint attempt of blocking the damned sunlight as he did. _Yep_, he assured himself. He was indeed in a large forest.

It seems like his brain decided to finally function and rammed everything happening prior to him waking up in the forest into his head with all the force of a sledgehammer. Danny remembered going to the Ghost Zone to visit the Far Frozen clan. The trip there had gone good enough without a hitch and the halfa decided to do a detour around the gloomy world when he accidentally rammed himself straight into a natural portal that sprung out of the blue right in front of his face.

That's it!.. The portal!

Danny jumped to his feet and looked around wildly, automatically focusing on his ghost sense to search for any ghost energy around the area. Of course, being him, the result was abysmal. He started to do what any sensible person did in his stead; Panic. Where is he? What date is today? Is this even his timeline? Will he ever got back home? So many questions flew around in the half-ghost's head that it felt like exploding. He never realized that he was pacing, but when he did, he forced his feet to stop.

_"Keep it together, Fenton!" _He screamed mentally.

Successfully calming his mind, Danny walked over to the edge of the clearing to study the bushes and trees. Thank god for the survival lessons. He studied the bushes in hopes of recognizing it. Immediately, He feel himself literally getting petrified and comically turning to dust at the sight of the weird bright blue fruit in his hand. He turned his head robotically to the side to glance at the tree, dreading the sight of a ridiculously shaped and weirdly colored fruit. Alas, his fear was not founded as the tree looked like any other random tree; Common Ash if he's not mistaken.

"Hound! Houndour!" Something barked behind his back.

Danny turned his head robotically for the second time today and lay witness to a strange animal. The animal looked like a canine with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. It's ears and tails are both short and pointed. Two fangs protrude from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose is black. There are white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. The weirdest features, aside from the rib-like armor around its back, is the simple, stylized skull on its forehead.

His face must have looked funny because it laughed at him. Well, He thought it did since all it does was bark that strange word in a happy tone. The dog(?) seems tame enough to not bite his hands off -_Look at those fangs!- _so he decided to approach it. The weird dog noticed that he was approaching it and sat down on its hunches and tilted its head, looking cool and nonchalant. How it managed to put that look with a skull on its head, he will never know. Danny sat down in front of the canine and looked at him, studying him with intense gaze that would have unnerved even Mr. Lancer, his english teacher. To his surprise, it stared right back at him with that black eyes of his, looking not at all bothered by my gaze.

He swear It was actually trying not to preen at the attention he was giving it.

"What are you supposed to be?" Danny wondered aloud. Suddenly, the dog seemed to slip and fell face first into the ground. Huh, that must be the rumoured Face-plant, the advanced form of Face-palm. _Wait! Does this mean, It understood me?_

The dog sat right up in the blink of an eye and started barking at the black haired teen in an incredulous tone as if saying: "_Are you a dimwit!? Even a kid half your age would know what I am!"_. Frankly, he felt a bit insulted at being compared to a kid half his age.

Wait.. Time out!

How is he capable of deciphering this weird dog's barking? He couldn't even do this kind of thing with Cujo. More often than not, he have to guess what the ghost dog wanted. Then again, he wants nothing but playing, food, and belly rub. A moot point then. Danny looked at the dog one more time, and just like before he looked right back without a flinch. This time though, it held a hint of exasperation in it.

"Seriously, what are you?" Danny asked.

The black dog eyed him with an unimpressed eyes and something like a deadpan expression before it seemed to deflate and sigh at his apparent cluelessness. It raised its head to the air and puffed its chest proudly. "Houndour!" It barked at him.

"Houndour, huh?" He wondered. _Was it the species name or its own name?_ Danny wondered internally. _Well no sense in dwelling over such random thing.. _He sighed tiredly and got back up on his feet. "Well, thanks for the company Houndour. I need to search for a town, so I'll be off." He waved at the little black dog and walked away into the forest.

There's a fifty fifty chance of him being either thrown into another timeline, possibly the future, or an entirely different reality. In any case, He's screwed. Royally. Well, no sense in dwelling on baseless theories. Let's see if he can find any signs of civilization around this forest.

The forest was nice though.. way nicer than the ones back home. The trees was big and impossibly green, creating large canopies to shelter the occupants of the forest from the intense heat of the sun. Weird purple rats, ridiculously large butterflies, some weird looking bugs and many other creatures mingled around the forest, curiously looking at him before ducking back into the bushes they come from.

They all looked so amazingly different yet similar to the animals back home.

Like the Avatar movie. Those blue people always looked so amazing with the beasts they ride. _Damn.. Sam would love all this. _

He paused mid-step as he studied the tree where two caterpillar-like creature with funny red horns were cowering, trembling in fear as they muttered something that vaguely sounded like '_Catter Catterpie'. _Now that he think about it, most of them didn't look even half interested with him. They looked.. past him, behind him.

And so, for the third time today, Danny turned his head robotically to look at what caused this fearful behaviour from the peaceful forest creature. Turns out, they were afraid of..

"Houndour?" He asked in surprise, not even expecting the black dog to follow him around. The black dog looked up at him and gave him an impressive eye roll before giving him a half-hearted grin that said: "_I'm sticking with you for now. Bear with it._" Danny grinned at him and bent down to give him a scratch under his jaw. Cujo always liked this spot and it looks like the same could be said for Houndour. "Let's go then." He smiled and resumed his walk.

They walked for the next few hours, enjoying the nature as they searched for any signs of civilization. Danny entertained himself by asking houndour more about himself after he discovered that he could comprehend most of his speech pattern and vice versa. The halfa learned that all the creatures he had seen, Houndour included, was called Pokemon. Pokemon came in many size and form, each with an element tied to them; called a Type. For example, Houndour was a dual Fire and Dark type. Some Pokemon, once reaching a certain level of strength and maturity, will undergone a transformation to their next form. Some, however, require a certain object, time of the day or certain objects to evolve. There are also some that doesn't evolve.

Apparently, Houndour was a species name for his kind, which will later evolve into Houndoom. Houndour himself has no name to differentiate himself from the other of his kin. They tend to rely on smell to differentiate each other.

Unfortunately for him, Houndour was quite young and so, knew no more than what was considered basic education for the Pokemons. It doesn't help that the little black dog was starting to get restless when they passed a group of yellow cocoon like pokemon with eyes glaring holes on their backs.

Kakuna, Houndour had called them.

Danny was about to question his companion of his sudden restlessness when a humming noise made itself known to his eardrum. The halfa cupped a hand to his ears to get a better guess at the direction the noise was coming from when a swarm of yellow bees with gleaming crimson eyes and drills as hand came, their drills spinning and poised to make holes on their person.

Not good..

"Hound! Houndour! Hound!" The dog-like pokemon barked his orders, which roughly translates as: "_Get your ass away from here!"._

Danny agreed whole-heartedly, finding the apparent threat of getting gored by those drills appaling and undesirable for his continuous health. The halfa turned on the balls of his feet and dashed together with the Houndour -he really has to think of a name to call him with. But that thought soon took on a back seat in his mind as he focused on the task of saving himself from a possible bloody death.

"Hound!" Houndour turned slightly, slowing down for a bit to open his mouth and fire off a small stream of fire that served to do nothing but annoy the deadly insects.

"Ember? Seriously?" He shouted his incredulous question to the dog who gave him a glare that spoke volumes of his annoyance. "What moves could you do?" He asked.

Houndour seemed to take on a thinking expression as he dashed as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging obstacles almost effortlessly as he did so. Finally after several minutes of contemplating, the Houndour gave its reply. Danny listened intently as Houndour explained what each of his current set of moves did and wasted no time taking his decision. "Houndour, Smog! Cover as much area as possible!" He ordered.

Despite his status as being a wild pokemon, Houndour wasted no time questioning his orders and did as he was told. The black dog reared its head as he took large gulps of air and exhaled a large cloud of black smoke from his mouth, causing the beedrill to reel back in shock before they were swallowed by the pitch black gas.

"Let's go!" Danny called over his shoulder and got a bark of confirmation from his companion before both of them dashed off into the distance, save from the wrath of the swarm of Beedrills.

Later on, Danny would face-palm and question himself why he didn't just turn the both of them invisible and intangible to escape the attack.

Both of them panted from exertion, the sheer speed they were running on to escape that swarm was enough to make most grown man collapse. "Wehll.. That.. Didn't went so bad." Danny spoke through pants and wheez.

"Houndour! Dour! Dour!" The dog growled, stomping its feet on the ground as it barked its name to him continuously in an irritated manner. _"'Didn't went so bad' my ass! We're barely getting away from those beedrills!" _

"Hah.. well we made it in the end." Danny smiled at his victory. "And besides, look! There's the city!" Danny pointed to the distance where he could see some roof top peeking through the trees. They were in a cliff, apparently, so it was quite easy to see the city even from this distance. "Ah.. Well, now that we're here will you still be following me?" Danny asked anxiously, he hid it well enough though.

Truth be told, he was quite fond of the black dog. Houndour had certainly wormed himself into his heart and it also count to have someone sarcastic to ease the boredom of finding the way back home. Even if that someone was more of a canine than a person.

"Hound!" The Dark pokemon barked in a tone that oozed _'Well, duh! Obviously!' _and smirked at him.

"Partner?" Danny offered his hand and the Houndour gave it a shake with one of his front paws. "Great! Lets- What's that?" Danny asked, pointing at one of the trees at the edge of the cliff where a pokemon was standing, preparing to jump down from the branch it was perching itself to.

Houndour barked. Danny turned chalk white as he listened.

A Bagon. Stupid dragon with suicidal tendencies and annoyingly hard skull. At least that's what Houndour explained to him. To all appearances, He will be getting a first hand demonstration of this extreme suicidal tendencies that all bagons seems to have.

"Hound~ Hound~" The dual type pokemon assured him flippantly. Apparently, that was the function of that thick skull: saving them from death caused by the impacts of their suicidal stunts. Otherwise the death count of Bagons would reach the number of hundreds a month and bring them to extinction.

"Regardless, there's no guarantee that he will fall on its head! What if he fell on his back instead?" Danny was already running as he offered his argument with Houndour held tightly against his chest in a tight hold without the black dog even noticing.

Houndour blinked twice before his face set itself into an annoyed expression, eyebrows twitching madly in irritation as he turned towards its human companion. "Houndour hound?" It argued back.

Danny smirked smugly at Houndour who was eyeing him weirdly, the Dark pokemon seems to be mildly creeped by that smirk. "How do I plan to save him?Heh.. Let me show you." Danny sttopped his dash and set Houndour back down to the ground. He concentrated on his ghostly power, summoning the familiar halo of bright light around his mid section. The ring of spectral white light split into two, one moving up and the other down, transforming him into his ghostly alter ego.

His hair turned white, as pure as snow in the cold winter. His skin tone darkened into a healthy shade of tan. His trademark shirt and jeans combo replaced by the black Hazmat suit and white gloves and boots. Danny was now Phantom.

"Ta Da!" He cheered.

"..." Houndour gaped, eyes completely white as his jaws hung open in silent shock. "D-dour! Houndour!" It pointed at him with one shaky paw.

"Ghost type?" Harry inquired with a tilt of his head. "Eh, Well.. I'm a halfa. Half ghost half human, so to say." Danny explained. Without warning, Danny picked the still shell-shocked Houndour with one of his hands like a sack of potates and resumed his dash just as the Bagon jumped from its perch. "Like most ghost, I can fly!" He declared and jumped down, following the suicidal little dragon.

Houndour closed his eyes with both of his front paws and gritted his teeth, unused to the feeling of defying the pull of gravity. Danny grinned as he saw this and used his trained flying skill to accelerate through the air towards the falling Bagon and managed to catch him just in time before it hit a nasty looking tree branch that sprouted from the cliff.

He continued to fly for a while with both Pokemon in hand.

Bagon, with his eyes closed, felt thrilled at the feeling of what he guessed to be flying. It was the dream of all of his kin to grow wings and flew into the sky, which would take a very long time since they would gain their wings only when they reached their final form, Salamence. But he could feel himself flying right now! He felt so happy that he almost overlooked something.

Almost being the key word.

There was something holding him. He could feel the the cold touch on his skin. So, with annoyance, the Bagon opened his eyes and stared at a white gloved hands on its abdoment and up, up, up until he saw the face of a white haired human that felt more like a Ghost type than a human. Then it hit him..

He interfered with his attempts..

His head glowed.

"Oh hey you're- UGH!?" Danny was hit squarely on the face with a full powered Skull Bash, courtesy of an angry Bagon. The combination of the shock of getting attacked and the full force behind the normal type move was enough to send Danny to unconsciousness, resulting in him changing back into his human form which means the loss of flying ability. Final result: Falling off from at least sixty feet above the ground.

Houndour howled several curse words in his own language, cursing every Bagon in existence to die a bloody death for this misfortune.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for now. How do you think? Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey ho! Six review, eight favs and nineteen follows. Not too bad as far as i'm concerned. Hopefully i earned more this time around. Also, thank you for Omarnosian10 for your suggestion. I'll take one that i like from that list since i have the rest planned out. **

**I'm sorry for my slight mistake in writting. I was watching Harry Potter at the time and i guess the noise distracted me. I'll make sure it never happens again. So, without further ado, Here is the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Danny opened his eyes to an unfamiliar white ceiling and an excruciating pain from his cranium, which naturally sent a hundred alarm blaring inside of his head. Why? Because the white ceiling could mean that he was either strapped in a laboratorium somewhere inside the GIW HQ or in a hospital after some freak accident. He certainly hoped it was the latter since being a lab rat for various inhuman experiment wasn't that high on his priority list, or in other words, in the lowest bottom.

_Beep.. _

Danny took a deep breth and calmed himself down. Panic won't help, he assured himself and immediately checked his surroundings. To his greatest relief, he found that his hands wasn't bound by any Anti-ghost straps and he wasn't placed in a cold iron table. It looked like any ordinary hospital with the white bed which he was currently occupying, a small table beside his bed, a small cupboard and that blasted beeping machine that keeps record of his heart. An ECG monitor was it?

_Pop! _

_Beeeeeeeeee~eeeeep... _

With an annoyed look on his face, Danny nonchalantly pulled the cables attached to his chest and pulled himself up into a sitting position, stiffling a curse when the headache reared its ugly head and reminded him of its existence.

Suddenly, the door was thrown off its hinges, a black blur speeping through the room and rammed itself into his chest, which caused additional pain to him and send him back down onto the comfy bed. He stiffled a wince and merely hissed to show his discomfort, which stopped whatever was coating him in a slimy mixture of snot and saliva. He looked up to see a bawling Houndour sitting on his chest, continuously licking his cheeks and neck while simultaneously wiping his runny nose on his bare skin.

_::I thought I was gonna die!:: _Is what he understood from all those sobbing and hiccuping. Danny patted the traumatized canine, attempting to sooth him from his first near-death experience.

Losing the effect of the drug in his system, his cloudy mind dutifully supplied him with the memory of getting bashed right in the head by Bagon's hard head. He winced and rubbed the sore spot on his head which, coincidentally, was the source of his headache. "Hey, where's that Bagon? Is he okay?" He asked the bawling Pokemon on his chest.

Houndour stopped bawling immediately. The tears seemed to dry and the snot ran back up to his nose where it disappeared from existence. Replacing his traumatized look was something akin to berserk fury and before Danny could do anything else, Houndour somehow pulled him up into a sitting position and bashed his glowing head to his head, right on the spot where it hurts the most.

"Ouch!" He yelped and covered up the area to protect it from another possible abuse.

_::You bloody idiot! I already told you to ignore that stupid lizard! And did you even listen to me? No! You just argue about it falling on its back. Now see what good it got us? I almost broke my spine from a thirty feet free fall and you got a Skull Bash to the head!:: _He ranted angrily to his face which stunned him greatly.

..But it wasn't for the fury Houndour was projecting.

It was because now he understood perfectly what the black dog was saying.

"I.. I can understand you." He muttered, eyes blinking owlishly in shock as he pointed a shaky finger at Houndour whose eyebrows was starting to twitch violently.

He earned a comical slap by yours truly. _::Of course you do! Are you saying that i'm ranting gibberish!?:: _

Okay, new leason earned: Hell hath no fury like Houndour scorned. Danny rubbed the sore spot on his cheeks as he muttered apologies to the angry dog, trying to placate him and calm his burning wrath. "Sorry Houndour. I promise I'll ask you first before interacting with other Pokemon." He amended.

"There was no need for that."

Danny's head turned so fast it may get a whiplash. There, in the corner of the room, stood an old man in his sixties with grey hair and short ragged beard. He wore a formal looking white shirt with a black tie underneath a blue sweater, a pair of black trouser and a pair of brown shoes. The man looked stern and uptight with that sharp eyes and constant frown, and frankly Danny was a bit intimidated when the man stared at him like a hawk eyeing its prey.

"Good afternoon-" he said, taking a brief look at his watch to determine the time of the day for his greeting. "My name is Rowan. Professor Rowan. I'm the Pokemon Professor from this region." He presented himself and offered a hand for him to shake, which he did hesitantly. "What's your name lad?" He asked politely.

"Um.. Danny Fenton." He answered unsurely.

"Mr Fenton it is." He concluded. "Now, I believe you were searching for this Bagon?" At this, Professor Rowan held up his hand, showing Bagon being held by the scruff of his neck like someone would a cat. "By the way, are you a trainer? That Houndour and this Bagon is still wild and unregistered as being anyone's." He asked.

Danny remained silent currently having a mental debate with himself whether he should reveal himself and ask the stern-looking Professor for a help and perhaps education for the ways of this world or keep silent and try doing things himself. He was interrupted from hisinternal musings, however, when a voice that wasn't his own echoed on his head.

_::Could you please think more silently? Some of us have sensitive mind.:: _The voice said.

Danny flinched in shock, his head turning around in search of the source of the mysterious voice in his head. Professor Rowan smirked with a knowing look in his eyes that gave him the I-know-something-you-don't vibe. Suddenly, out of thin air, appear some sort of blue-green bell with two arms coming out of its side. A face was etched at its body with a pair of red eyes and a rectangular mouth showing a row of square teeth.

"What in the world?" He asked, wide eyed at the sudden appearance of the weird creature in front of him. _That was teleportation.. _He marveled.

"Mr. Fenton, meet my Bronzong." Professor Rowan gestured at the bronze bell like Pokemon. "Bronzong." the old man greeted politely, something that the Pokemon seemed to like and returned with an awkward tilt of its body.

_::Now, what is your problem? You seem to be lost in the crossroad of life..:: _The Bronzong asked curiously, tilting itself as it did so. Danny bit the bottom of his lips, unsure whether the Pokemon could keep his secret or not. As if sensing his doubt, the Pokemon quickly assured him. _::Don't worry, Danny. I'm capable of holding secrets.:: _

Danny caved in and explained his situation, witholding only the facts that he was a Half-ghost and he was flying around the ghost zone when he accidentally entered through the spatial rip. The Bronzong awkwardly nodded _::I think it is best to let the Professor know about this and help you with the official matters. It might be better than suddenly getting thrown behind the bars for not having the necessary documents, no?:: _It wasn't a problem for him, he was a Half-ghost after all. That could all be solved with a simple intangibility..

"Thanks, Bronzong." He smiled a bit at the Psychic type before turning to the Professor, leaving Bronzong to teleport back to whatever it is he was before. "Professor, how familiar are you with Inter-Dimensional Phenomenon?" He asked.

After a long and arduous explanation about his situation, which practically involves showing the Professor the photos of him and his friends in his cellphone to convince him about his status as a Dimension Traveler, the Pokemon Professor finally believed and agrees to help him with the official documents and to teach him about the ways of this world which unsurprisingly means Pokemon.

"Let's start with the most univesal topic in this world, Pokemon." At this, Professor Rowan pointed at Houndour and Bagon who was sitting contentedly in one of the sofas in the room. "There are more than four hundred different species in the world, coming in all shapes, colors and size. They live in the sea, the forest, the city, the mountain, the dessert, the sky, they're practically everywhere." Danny has a distinct feeling that the professor has recited this so many times before. It just seemed so practiced...

"See this ball?" He pulled out a red and white sphere from his pocket, enlargened it and throw it unto the air where it opened up to let out a stream of red light which pooled to form a small grey bird with yellow beak. "That is a Pokeball. It is used to catch a Pokemon." Hearing this, Danny began to back away from the ball as if it was the plague. He hates being captured and convined in a cage, having feeling it on multiple occassions with the GIW and sometimes by Vlad. The repulsion must have shown on his face because Professor Rowan hastened to add more. "Don't worry, Mr. Fenton. Its actua-"

"Danny." He interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"Please call me Danny. I don't like being called Mr. Fenton." He explained.

Professor Rowan nodded and coughed on his hands. "Right. As I was saying, You don't need to worry, Danny. The Pokeballs is specifically designed to be spacious inside, like a hotel room so to say. There are even one called Luxury ball which, as it name implies, gives the Pokemon inside a rather.. luxurious resting space. There are more types of Pokeball but we'll cover that ground later." Professor Rowan let out his hand for the little bird to perch on to before continuing his lecture. "Now, I have no doubt that you know Pokemon has types."

The halfa nodded in confirmation, gaving Houndour explain it along their way before their accident.

"There are currently eighteen different Types: Fire, Water, Grass, Lightning, Ground, Rock, Steel, Normal, Flying, Bug, Poison, Dark, Psychic, Ghost-" Danny perked as he heard the word. "-Ice, Fairy, Dragon and Fighting Types." He listed. "These types has different effectiveness against another type. For example, Water defeats fire and Ground neutralizes Lightning." Danny nodded. That was quite simple, all things considered.

"And.. My throat is dry. I'll get some drink and check you out. In the meantime, you should get dressed and prepare to leave. Your clothes' in the cupboard over there." He pointed at the cupboard before walking away, blatantly ignoring the broken door in an amazing feat of reality denial.

A whole lot of signing later, Danny was out of the hospital -which unsurprisingly was called Pokemon Center- and was headed to Sandgem Town to where Professor Rowan's lab is. The town was small, positioned strategically between the lush scenery of Route 202 and the small beach in Route 209. It made for one beautiful home to have, Danny noted.

The lab lies right next to the western entrance to the town and it is also the town's landmark. The lab is a white two-story building with red tile roof and large backyard where Danny could see many small Pokemons playing together in the short green grass. Without much word, Professor Rowan ushered the halfa into his lab/house. It was surprisingly tidy inside, Danny mused. If it was his dad, the place would have been a mountain of paper and junks.

Houndour and Bagon followed silently behind him, Houndour being awed at everything around him while Bagon was eyeing the cliffs around the beach, trying to see which one was a good spot for his next attempted flight. Danny just shook his head as he watched the two seemingly polar opposites walking inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Five weeks later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Studying about Pokemon wasn't as bad as he thought it to be, it was surprisingly fun to see and learn about all the incredible things Pokemons could do. Professor Rowan's way of learning was far better than what all the teachers did back in his world, considering that he could maintain the young halfa's focus and interest for an unspecified amount of time for a study session. In the morning, the old professor taught him how to care for Pokemon by sic-ing the babies and other Pokemons in the ranch for him to care. In the afternoon, he was to study moves, abilities, evolutionaries and pretty much everything concerning Pokemon. At night, Danny was to study rules and general knowledge of this world.<p>

Danny decided that he would like to be a Trainer and go on a Journey through Sinnoh in order to search for his possible one-way ticket back to his home, the legendary Spatial Pokemon, Palkia. At least this way, in the event that he met the inevitable -which means either he couldn't find Palkia or Palkia refused to send him back- he could make the most of his situation and go on a big journey through all the regions.

Fun enough.

Aside from all this boring routine, Danny finally made Houndour his first official Pokemon around the second week of his learning. The Dark Pokemon has expressed his wish to join him on his journey, saying that they clicked naturally with each other which earned a snort from Bagon and resulting in a brawl between the two of them. Since then, Danny slipped three hours between his schedule to train together with Houndour, teaching him some Fire and Dark type moves from the Pokemon manual and adding several Steel and Ground type moves as well.

They, of course, trained in the lush forest surrounding the Sandgem Town, far from the dirt trail where people would be less inclined to enter without the protection of a particularly strong Pokemon. Danny would tranform into his Alter Ego and spar with Houndour, increasing his speed and accuracy by dodging his attacks mid-air and increasing the strength behind his attacks by having him try to break his Ecto-shield.

At the fourth week, using Professor Rowan's Pokedex, Danny learned that Houndour was at a solid Lv. 19 with Flash Fire as his Ability. He also knows the moves **Howl, Tackle, Leer, Ember, Flamethrower, Bite, Crunch, Dig, Feint Attack, Headbut, Quick Attack, **and** Iron Claw**. A strong and good list to have especially since he was close to evolving. Now, in his fifth week, Houndour made a leap and went up to Lv. 22, successfully adding **Fire Fang **to his repertoire of moves.

The halfa closed his book and pulled himself out of his musings before walking out into the forest, Houndour trailing with him as usual for their evening training session. The duo never realized a pair of eyes eyeing them thoughtfully from the backyard.

Danny arrived at the clearing they used to train with little difficulty, having scouted the area through the sky and maped the safest route to get there. The clearing itself was full of scorch marks, splinteres woods and broken trees, a prove of their five week long hardwork. Summoning a halo of white light, Danny transformed into Phantom and flew up into the air. "Alright bud, today, let's work on the strength behind your **Flamethrower**. Get ready to fire at me, Houndour!" He ordered.

Houndour held nothing back, having learned long ago that his Trainer was far more durable than the majority of humans around and fired a great stream of fire from his mouth. _::Take this!:: _He roared.

Danny opened his palm, letting a beam of cold cryokinetic power shot out of his outstretched hand and met the Fire type attack head on. The two polar opposite attacks struggled for dominance, pushing one another in a match of strength. Houndour's **Flamethrower**, having a type advantage, gained leverage and managed to hold the compressed Ice beam away from the black dog.

"Come on! Is this all ya got!?" Danny challenged.

In response, Houndour grunted and pushed more of his strength to the fire, turning it blazing crimson as opposed to the usual orange one. With a loud roar of effort, Houndour pushed through and melted the Ice beam completely. Without anything to hold it back, the great stream of crimson flames shot right to Danny who immediately turned himself intangible and let the fire pass harmlessly through him, annihilating a large group of trees in a blazing conflagration and forcing more than a few bug and flying type Pokemon to flee and relocate.

Danny took responsibility in the destruction his first Pokemon caused and shot an Ice beam towards the burning trees, putting out the fire in a matter of seconds. Hopefully, there were no Beedrills there or else he would have to run for the hills or risk the wrath of a swarm of unamused bees.

"Bag Bagon?" Danny turned behind, shocked to see Bagon has followed them to their secret training ground. _::What are you guys doing?:: _

"We're training." He answered. "Why are you following us? Aren't you going to the cliff today as well?" Yes, he learned his leason not to disturb or interrupt Bagon's suicide attempt or risk getting a **Skull Bash **the head.

Bagon merely huffed and turned his face away. _::Hmph! I was simply curious with the mysterious case of wildfire around here. Turns out, it was the matchstick who did it. Should've known..:: _

Houndour gritted his teeth and snapped at him _::What did ya say, Lizard?:: _

_::You heard me Matchstick.:: _Bagon retorted.

And so, the common daily arguement between Houndour and Bagon started again. Danny could only sigh exasperatedly as he watched the playful banter between the two Pokemon. They might not admit it directly, but he could see it through their eyes that they respected each other in a strange kind of way and held a strong rivalry with one another.

He was proven correct when Bagon stopped his and Houndours usual banter and approached him, making the black dog blink in surprise and raise a questioning eyebrow at him. Bagon looked up at him with a determined glint in his eyes. _::Please take me with you.:: _He requested.

"Huh?" was the halfa's smartest reply. Sarcasm intended.

Bagon rolled his eyes at him. _::Take me with you and train me like you do Matchstick. I wanna be strong and gain my wings to fly in the sky.:: _He said.

Danny looked at him, equally serious about the request presented to him. "Is that all the reason for you to go with me?" He asked.

Bagon shook his head and dropped his head a bit, his tiny hands shaking at his side. _::No.:: _He denied. _::True, It was every Bagon's dream to turn into Salamence to gain their wings and fly, but that wasn't my only motivation. I.. I.. I wanna search for my parents. They were kidnapped by a group of bad humans several months ago. To find them and free them, I have to be strong! I have to turn into a salamence to save them! You're a strong human, trustworthy and capable of understanding Pokemon speech, you treat Pokemon kindly and.. and I don't think i could trust any other human now that I met you.:: _

Danny's face softened, trully feeling the plight of Bagon and his burden to free his family from the kidnappers' hands. His decision was made, how could he say no to someone with that kind of trouble? "Okay, then. I'll help train you and find your parents. Welcome to the team, Bagon." He held out hishand for the small dragon to shake, which he did enthusiastically.

_::Thanks, Danny.:: _He gratefully thanked him. _::..And, when I become a Salamence and gain my wings.. Let's fly together okay?:: _

"Sure." Danny grinned at him. "But don't cry when I beat you."

_::Ha! You wish!:: _Bagon boasted proudly. _::You'll eat my dust!:: _

All through this, Houndour just grinned to himself, having expected this to happen from the very first time he set eyes on Bagon after the cliff accident. After all, even in unconsciousness, Danny protected the both from the brunt of the fall. Something most human would never and could never do. Now after having his burden lessened , perhaps, Bagon would not be so silent and anti-social anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later, Departure day...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny. Excited for your journey?"<p>

Danny turned from his packing to see Professor Rowan, someone that he had come to see as his surrogate grandpa, standing outside his bedroom, leaning slightly against the door watching him packing his bag with all the necessities for his Journey. His large bag was packed with several spare clothes, tent, flashlight, foods and water, a bike and a super rod from Rowan in case he wanted to find a water type.

"Yeah. Kinda like that." He admitted with a shrug. "Do you think I could find it? Palkia, I mean." He asked unsurely, stopping his packing to look at the old Professor.

"I would be lying if I said it would be easy and that you WILL find it. Many men has searched and failed to find the legendary Spatial Pokemon, so there was more than eighty percent for you to fail as well but hear this, follow your heart and the path it leads you. If you are lucky, perhaps, it will lead you to where Palkia resides in, and if not, at least you enjoy yourself." Rowan patted his shoulder and smiled his rare goofy smile at him. "Now, go out there and see the world, my surrogate grandson!" He declared proudly.

Danny grinned tearily at the old man and hugged him. "Thanks for all the goods you have given to me for this. Thanks for doing the paperwork for me. Thanks for teaching me. Thank you, Thank you Grandpa Rowan. If I do fail as you say, can I still come here?" He asked.

"Anytime boy. The door is always open for you." He smiled and returned the hug.

Danny picked up his bag and walked out of the room with Professor Rowan, pausing slightly to stare at his temporary bedroom before continuing down to the first floor where the Professor and Assitants stopped him to give him the final gifts. The Professor picked up a small box and presented it to Danny. The box was opened to reveal a black and white Pokedex. "Whoa.." He breathed out.

"That's your Pokedex. You do know what its used for right?" Danny nodded, the knowledge has been drilled to him countless times already. "Try it. We have upgraded it into its International state so it could recognize Pokemons from other region." He explained.

Danny pulled a standard Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air where it released Houndoom in a flash of red light. Houndour have transformed just two days before and was now a proud and strong Houndoom. It is a quadrupped, canine Pokemon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns.

In short, he looked absolutely baddass.

Danny Pointed his new black and white colored Pokedex at Houndoom and turned it on. It beeped once before a robotic voice sounded. _"Hello. I'm Dexter. I'm the Pokedex of Danny Fenton of Sinnoh. If I'm lost, I can not be replaced." _The Pokedex said before it beeped once again and the image of Houndoom appeared on its screen. _"Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon. __The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear."_It says.

Danny grinned from ear to ear, glad to see that the Pokedex worked and was about to thank the Professor for giving it to him when the Pokedex beeped once again. _"This Houndoom is Lv. 25 with the Ability: Flash Fire. It knows the move __**Howl, Tackle, Leer, Ember, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Bite, Crunch, Dig, Feint Attack, Headbut, Quick Attack, Inferno, Nasty Plot, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, **and** Iron Claw.**"_ It listed before finally falling silent_. _

The Professor and Assistants looked awed by the move set he had taught Houndoom to learn. "This one is going to be one hell of a fighter." Jeanne, one of the Assitants commented with a grin.

"One hell of a fighter indeed." He agreed and Houndoom preened at the praise given to him.

Next, the assistants gave him a pack of five regular Pokeballs, a Badge case for his Gym bagdes and Ribbon cases for in case he was interested in being a coordinator. Unlikely, but not entirely impossible. He put all these stuff into his bag and thanked all the assistant for everything they gave to him. Professor Rowan stepped up to him and presented to him his Trainer I.d, an Xtransceiver and a Map for him to use.

"Thanks everyone!" He said.

"You're welcome. We originally wanted to give you a starter Pokemon but we figured that it'll be unfair against others and you've got Houndoom and Bagon now, so.. Yeah, we hope you understand." The aged Professor explained.

"Crystal clear, Gramps!" Danny grinned and gave the old man a thumbs up, eliciting a round of light hearted laughter from everyone. "Uuh.. What's that Gramps?" He asked, pointing at the large covered thing the Assistants was carrying to him.

"This?" Professor Rowan grinned at him and pulled the cover down, revealing an incubatory tube with a large blue egg inside it. "This is an egg that my colleague from Unova sent me. I figured, You'll need it more than me. Take good care of this egg alright?" He handed Danny the large tube.

Danny was stunned for a moment before he smiled at them all. "Thanks. Seriously, this is all too much. You're pampering me, you know that?" He asked them, a joking smile on his face.

"Ha! As if! You're like our little junior, Danny. It's normal for anyone to pamper their little ones right?" One of the assitant, Luke, joked.

"I agree." Professor Rowan nodded before going serious once again. "Danny, be careful of a group known as Team Galactic. They are a notorious criminal organization here in Sinnoh that likes to kidnap, steal and hunt Pokemons, even the owned ones. Keep an eye out for them ad be safe." Rowan warned urgently and Danny found himself nodding tensely.

"I will." He said. "I'm off. I'm gonna give you all a call as soon as possible!" He promised before he dashed out of the house, Houndoom following right beside him and the cheerful goodbyes echoing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, Favs and follows. <strong>

**Adios. -SilverShark Fang**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Only 4 reviews! OMG i'm so sad. Please give me more reviews, guys! Also, i forgot to explain in the previews chapter. Danny is half ghost while ghost type Pokemons are.. well, dead. So that's why thay can still injure him when he doesn't use Intangibility. **

**I wanted to take Shinx.. But Danny needs flying type for support, so.. Maybe later. But thanks for the suggestion. I appreciate it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Route 202.. Danny decided that there was nothing particularly interesting around the area aside from some Bidoof and the occasional Zigzagoon scurrying around the bushes, peeking at him and Houndoom before deeming them as friendly and proceeded to ignore them. Both of them was content to enjoy their walk through the small forest though, and chose to not make a fuss out of it.

_::Come to think of it..:: _Houndoom said suddenly, earning himself his trainer's undivided attention. _::Are you still trying to think a nickname for me?:: _He asked, throwing a dry look his way.

Danny blushed with an embarrassed scowl on his face. "Well, sorry for having a bad sense of name! I'm not giving up on it though, and I'm sure I can get one good nickname to go with you." Danny persisted.

_::Sure, I mean, Pocky sounds good to me, O Wise Man.:: _Houndoom rolled his eyes at his Trainer, sarcasm practically oozing off of him. _::Who on earth thought naming a Houndoom Pocky sounds like a good idea!?::_ He suddenly roared, stomping his foot to the ground to emphasize his point. _::Imagine it when a ref ended a match and said: 'The battle is over, Pocky the Houndoom is the winner!' That'll totally destroy my future epic moment! Aside from the humiliation my opponents going to went through after getting defeated by someone with so lame a name, there's no upside to it!" _Houndoom ranted frustratedly.

Danny just pulled a pair of earplugs and plugged his ears, having long been used to ignore his first partner when he was having one of his ranting mood. When he was sure he couldn't hear anymore background noise, Danny pulled the earplugs off his ears and nonchalantly picked on it with his pinky, making sure that what little of the rant he heard hadn't damaged his ears. "Fine. How about Torch?" Danny suggested.

Houndoom, who was now done with his ranting, mulled the suggestion in his head, testing how the name sounded and rolled off his tongue before nodding. _::Good enough. Then again, anything is better than Pocky.:: _He agreed, adding one last blow before letting go of the topic.

Danny just rolled his eyes at the jab made by the Dark Pokemon, knowing that it was all in good humor. "Alright, jokes aside, we're here to search for a Shinx to add to our team." He informed, looking around the bushes for signs of the Flash Pokemon.

_::Shinx?:: _The newly named Torch tilted his head to the side before recognition flashed through his eyes. _::Aah.. The thunder lion cubs. That's a good idea, I guess. But why don't you go with a Starly? Staraptor is one good aerial fighter after all, and you've got me and that bonehead as land fighters.:: _He asked, giving a questioning glance at his trainer as he did so.

"They'd make a good aerial support alright. Fine then, I'll get a Starly. Maybe I'll catch a Shinx after I figure out how to properly turn off the teleportating function of the Pokedex because I'll be damned before I let anyone take care of the Pokemons I catch." He stated determinedly, looking at the innocent black-white machine annoyedly as if it was the cause for all his misery.

_::Spoken like a true Trainer.:: _Torch nodded. _::Speaking of teams, have you decided on what Ghost type you want to catch?:: _He asked, interested in what kind of Ghost type caught his half-ghost trainer's interest.

Danny was about to answer when a shout stopped him in his track. The young halfa turned around to see a boy jumping out of the bushes and pointed a challenging finger at him with a determined gleam in his eyes. He was probably younger than him by three to four years which was normal since he was considered a 'Late-Batch' as most children went on their journey at age 10 while he was now 14.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" The kid shouted.

Danny shrugged. Why not? He was a bit bored too and he knew that Torch wouldn't want to miss a chance like thism same goes for his Bagon. Danny made a mental note to think up a name for the little bonehead and stowed it away for a later date as he focused on the challenge at hand. "Challenge accepted." he agreed with a nod at the younger trainer.

"Nice. Let's go, Chimchar!" The kid threw out his Pokeball, releasing the Chimp Pokemon in a flash of red light.

Chimchar is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. Chimchar has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It also has a swirly crest of hair on its head.

Danny wordlessly pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Chimp Pokemon. With a _Ping!_ the image of the Fire Type starter of Sinnoh appeared on the screen of the black and white Pokedex. _"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. __It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps."_ The Pokedex intoned in its robotic voice.

"Chim!" the Chimpanzee-like Pokemon shouted, signifying that it was ready for a fight.

"So, Torch, Wanna have a shot?" Danny glanced down to his Houndoom who merely huffed at him.

_::Nah, I'm good.:: _The horned black dog sat down on his haunches, lazily staring back at his trainer. _::Why don't you get that bonehead to deal with this? You haven't got the chance to train him as much as you did me, right?:: _He suggested.

Finding no fault to his logic, Danny nodded and recalled Torch back to his own Pokeball before pulling out another one of the red and white sphere to release his Bagon.

"Bagon!" He roared. _::Finally!:: _

"Woah! A Bagon! It looks so cool!" The child gushed. "But we won't lose. Chimchar, let's start things off with Ember!" At his command, the Chimchar sends off a flurry of small fire sparks at Bagon.

"Dodge it!" Danny called out to his Bagon, feeling the thrill of battle starting to build inside of him and wondered if this was what made Trainers love their journey. If so, he could see why. It felt so invigorating! "Get close and use Headbutt!" He ordered.

"Stop it with Leer followed by Ember!" The youngster called out.

"Chim!" The little fire type sent a menacing glare at the charging Bagon, successfuly causing the young Dragon type to falter in a moment of hesitation. That small moment of hesitation, however, was enough for chimchar to fill his mouth with fire and shot a barrage of small fire sparks at Bagon.

"Stop it with your own Ember!" Danny called out.

Bagon wasted no time in filling his mouth with fire, the glow of the helmet on his head disappeared as he focused on pushing back the fire sparks sent his way by Chimchar. It was now moving from a battle of skill to a battle of willpower as Bagon and Chimchar tried to keep shooting off Embers at each other. Unfortunately for Bagon, his enemy was a natural born Fire-type while he himself was not and such, it was to be expected that his Embers couldn't hold out as long as Chimchar's did.

"Bagon dodge!" Danny called out as he watched the incoming barrage of embers.

One thing he didn't know is that Torch was right in calling the Dragon type a bonehead, aside from the obvious reference to his hard helmet-covered head, Bagon had a large streak of stubborness in him. So, with a large gulp of air, Bagon shot a stream of purplish fire from his mouth, instantly blowing away the small embers heading his way.

"Baaag!" He roared. _::Dragon Breath!:: _

Danny watched in stunned amazement as the Dragon type attack struck the little Chimp Pokemon, sending him back a few meters away where he lay down and did not get up with a swirl replacing his eyes, showing that the little Pokemon was unconscious.

"We..We win." He stated robotically before a large grin lit up his face. "We win, Bagon!" He cheered as he dashed forward and scooped up the little blue dragon from the ground.

_::Was there any doubt?:: _He smirked cockily at him. _::You owe me some poffin and a long hour of training, you got it?:: _

Danny just smiled and shook his head exasperatedly at his Pokemon's antic. He watched as the boy sigh disappointedly and recalled his fallen chimchar back to its Pokeball and whisper a silent encouragement to it. With a smile, Danny approached the downtrodden boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your Chimchar is good. You have to be proud of him." He said, trying to cheer the kid up.

"Yeah. But that was so close! I thought I had you there with that Ember. I was so shocked when I saw your Bagon shot out that Dragon Breath that I couldn't give the order to dodge." He admitted.

Danny's Pokedex beeped as the money for his winning was transferred to his account.

"Well, I'll be off. See ya!" The younger trainer waved cheerfully at him and went back to the bushes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime Later, Route 202.. <strong>

* * *

><p>Danny trudged lazily through the dense forest, purposefully straying from the dirth path to search for a good spot to train his Pokemon and search for a Starly to add to the team. He wondered if the Starling Pokemon was taking a pre-scheduled day off somewhere since he has seen no sign of its existence anywhere in Route 202.<p>

Deciding that he will take care of it later, Danny pulled out both of his Pokemons' Pokeball and threw them into the air, releasing both Torch and Bagon in a flash of light. The two Pokemon looked eagerly at him, awaiting for their training sessions from their trainer.

Danny grinned at them. "Well.. Let's start today's training. Houndoom, I want you to master and increase the strength and speed of your attack. Start by running laps around this part of the forest before training on your moves." Houndoom nodded before turning into a black blur as he dashed away into the forest to do his warm up lap and speed training.

"As for you, Bagon, our first order of business would be a nickname." The raven haired Trainer decided, earning himself a sweatdrop from Bagon.

_::Was it so important?:: _He groaned and palmed his face exasperatedly as he received a sage nod from his Trainer. _::Fine. Whatever floats your boat, Danny. If the name is bad, I'll headbutt you. If I don't like it, I'll also headbutt you...:: _

"How about Helmet?" Danny interrupted.

Bagon grew a large tick mark on his head as several of his veins pooped in annoyance. His head begun to glow white before he jumped and slammed his head to Danny's in a signature headbutt. _:: If you make a reference to my head, I'll also Heabutt you.:: _

"Say that part first!" Danny groaned as he lay on the ground, clutching his red bruised forehead in pain. A slight headache pounded through his head as his accelerated healing worked overtime to heal the damage. _'Probably a mild concussion..' _He guessed.

_::Hmph! Your own fault.:: _Bagon accused.

Danny relented, seeing that Bagon was right and he was the one who interrupted him in the first place. Danny racked his head for a good name to use and spare his head further pain from a low-powered Headbutt. An imaginary light bulb appeared above his head and shone brightly. "Ah! How about Zenith?"

_::Zenith.. The highest point, the peak and the summit. I like it.:: _Bagon nodded with an eye-smile before he nodded proudly like a king upon his throne. _::I'll take that name, Danny.:: _

"Good. Okay then, Zenith, your target today is to learn **Zen Headbutt**, **Dragon Claw**, **Hyper Beam**, **Brick Break** and **Double Edge**. But before that, we will increase your speed, strength and endurance by doing the same lap as Torch until you're unable to move again. You'll have a break for fifteen minute afterwards before going on your strength training by trying to reduce that boulder over there-" Danny pointed to several large formation of rocks around the clearing. "with your head alone."

The newly named Zenith saluted before going off in a mad dash.

Danny straightened himself up and walked away from the clearing, intent on finding the elusive Starling Pokemon. Summoning a halo made of moonlight, Danny transformed into his alter ego and flew off into the sky to search for the little grey bird. Danny's toxic-green eyes roamed the forest, taking in the many Bug Type nesting on the trees and the Bidoofs and Zigzagoons running around the bushes, but there's still no sign of the commonly spotted Flying-type Pokemon.

Danny flew around the area of Route 202 aimlessly in his search. He even passed the busy town of Jubilife several miles away from his previous spot and still no sign of the grey bird. After an hour of flight and endless searching, Danny was about to give up and flew down when a whooshing noise made itself known to him. Danny was almost a second too slow to dodge to the side to avoid a hit from several pairs of glowing wing.

"Is that.. Steel Wing?" Danny asked in shock. He whirled around to see several Starlys and Staravias making a U-Turn middair with their wings glowing a steely grey, preparing to slam said limbs into him and send him down. "Speak of the devil and they'll come." Danny muttered before preparing himself for a battle.

Danny made the signature gun hand-sign and aimed his index finger at the Starlys and Staravias heading his way before releasing a rain of green Ecto-ray at them. The Staravias swerved easily out of the way while some of the Starlys was too slow to dodge and took the attack head on, fainting almost instantly and falling down towards the ground.

The Staravias, seeing their comrades and youngling defeated, turned around with vengeance in their eyes. Three of the six Staravias set themselves apart and flapped their wings as hard as they can, sending a large gust of wind that proppeled the other three forward. The three frontline fighter activated their Steel Wings while their body glowed a slight pink.

Instantly, they turned to blurs that even his enhanced eyesight couldn't track.

_'Whirlwind to propel them forward and Agility to increase their speed... This is bad.' _Danny spread his arms wide and created a green Ecto-shield just in time to intercept and protect him from three simultaneous Steel Wings from all side.

"Stara! Staraviaa!" One of them screamed at him in frustration. _::What's with this thing!?:: _

Thing? Well, ain't that rude? Danny aimed his index finger at that one Staravia and practically send out a barrage of Ecto-rays at the bird who, with the effect of Agility, managed to dodge them with little difficulty. Remembering his lessons from Professor Rowan, Danny activated his Cryokinesis power and blasted it with Ice beam. The usually jagged unstraight beam was perfectly linear as it traveled at speed impossible to dodge, an absolute proof of the power it packed.

Needless to say, that one rude Staravia went down without any struggle against the super effective attack and Danny had to smother down his urge to do a victory dance right then and there.

_::The hell!? This dude's a Frostlass in disguise!:: _One of the remaining five Staravias commented.

Frostlass? Wasn't that species a female-exclusive one? Are they calling him.. a transgender!? Danny couldn't suppress it anymore and his eyes turned bright icy blue, a snarl ripped through his throat as his anger bubbled with a burning passion.

"I'm not a Frostlass you overgrown Toucans!" Danny, using both his hands, released a pair of powerful Ice beam, freezing most of the remaining army of birds and defeating them in one fell swoop.

He was caught off guard however, when he was hit in the back of the head with the same force as one of Bagon's mid-powered Headbutt. Danny struggled to right himself in the air as he tried to control the pain and headache thumping against his head. He turned his around to look at a relatively small Starly with one of its wings frozen, flapping its one good wing to remain in the sky.

"Star Starly!" It huffed at him. _::The first hit goes to me!:: _Judging by the voice, the little Starly was a male.

"Dude, that's a cheap shot!" Danny pointed an accusatory finger at him.

_::All is fair in love and war.:: _It quoted sagely earning himself a sweatdrop from the halfa. _::Now, prepare to be defeated, Half-ghost thingy!:: _With that, the small Starly flew towards him, his one good wing glowing white as opposed to the previous steely grey.

"Going for a conservative move, eh? Can deal with that." Danny smirked as he coated his hands with green Ecto-energy. With a rush of wind, Danny flew up to meet the little Starly in a clash of strength.

Even with only one of his wings, the little Starly was able to protect himself and parry each of Danny's Ecto-punch, which amazed even Danny himself. "Damn you're good. Even though you're small your attack packs some punch in them!" He said, praising the Starly. Starly gave no response to the praise aside from a small smirk plastered on his face.

Danny hastened to double his efforts, sending faster and stronger punch towards the little dual Flying and Normal-Type in an attempt to break through his defense. Starly showed his skills by parrying most of the punches and dodging some that he couldn't block with his one good wing. Both of them flew away from each other to regain their breath.

_::For a half-human, you're good.:: _The exhausted Starly huffed.

"You're not too bad yourself." Danny admitted, swipping a thin sheen of sweat from his brows. "Last strike?" He asked.

_::I guess.:: _Starly nodded.

They both shot forward in a show of speed, Danny coating his hands in Ecto-energy while Starly used its Steel Wing. In mere seconds, they were upon each other, ready to slam their attack to their opponent. Danny swerved out of the way on the last second, narrowly avoiding a Steel Wing to the chest while simultaneously planting his feet to the Starly's body.

Starly smirked at him with a tired grin. _::All is fair in love and war, right?:: _With that question, the starly slumped into blissful unconsciousness and let the gravity assert its power on to him, pulling him down to the ground.

Danny wasted no time in catching the downed bird, chuckling lightly at seeing the swirling eye and drools going down his face. Pulling out a standard Pokeball from his belt, Danny pressed the button to his head and watched as the sphere opened up and swallowed the bird in a flash of crimson light. It twitched several times before it let out a resounding _Ping! _to signal him of the successful capture.

"Welcome to the team, Gale." He whispered proudly, minimizing the sphere before strapping it back to his belt and flew down to the clearing where Torch and Bagon no doubt waited for him. Hopefully they didn't have another brawl and destroy another part of the for-

***Kaboom!***

Screw it. Those two will be the death of him... at least the other half of his death.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the clearing, several minutes later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny landed softly upon the clearing to get a clear few of Torching blasting off a Flamethrower towards a group of trees in an attempt to roast Zenith into a Shish Kebab. Then, Zenith jumped up and aimed a Zen Headbutt on Torch who avoided it by leaping away to the side, causing a massive spider-web cracks to appeaar on the ground.<p>

The migraine is coming back.. He could feel it already.

With a sigh, Danny placed a hand to massage his head to soothe the incoming headache and calm his nerve. Then, with a blazing toxic green eyes, he glared at them and projecting the I'll-kill-you look. "What. Happened. Here?" He worded his question slowly and carefully, using his ghostly voice that sounded like a whispering death to add force to them.

It worked brilliantly.

Torch trotted off towards Zenith so quickly it almost looked like teleportation and pulled the Bagon on top of his back before smilling a deceivingly goofy smile and pranced about as if they were the best of buddies, ignoring the blazing inferno raging behind them and the fact that they were right on top of the spiderweb fissures made by Zenith's Zen Headbutt.

_::What are you talking about, Danny?:: _Houndoom asked innocently, smiling a cheerful smile at him. _::We're just being a good buddy like we always do. Right, Zenny?:: _He asked the innocently smiling Bagon who honestly looked like a kid in a candy store.

_::Mhm! Righty-right, Torchy!:: _He agreed with that annoyingly docile smile of his.

Danny just stared flatly at them, eyes twitching in irritation before throwing his hands up in a show of exasperation. The familiar ring of moonlight appeared around his midsection and changed him back to his human persona, earning him a relieved sigh from both of his Pokemons. He stared drily at the burning woods before deciding that he will leave that to the bidoofs and Bibarels around to deal with.

Danny gathered his back from a nearby tree, having left it there before going off to search for a Starly earlier. Speaking of it.. "Hey guys, I managed to find a Starly and add him to the team!" He informed them happily.

_::Is he good?:: _Zenith asked curiously, climbing down from Torch's back as he did so, but not without sending a challeging glare his way.

"He's a bit on the small size but yeah, he's strong." Danny answered. "Now, let's go and head on to Jubi- Did you hear that buzzing noise?" His face turned steadily paller and paller as he gained recognition of the noise buzzing in the distance... Or should he say, the SOURCE of the noise. To his side, Torch also gained a pale quality to his black fur.

_::Now that you said it, that buzzing noise is getting louder and louder huh?:: _Zenith agreed nonchalantly, as if it was no different than stating the weather. _::I could also hear a vague 'Aaaah~' along with that noise. Should we check it?:: _Zenith asked, cupping both of his hands around his ear to gain better hearing.

"We're going!" Danny declared.

_::I second that plan!:: _Torch hastily agreed.

They only managed to take five steps before a teen around thirteen years old with flaming red hair and golden eyes, wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of red sneakers come dashing to the clearing and towards them, screaming as tears comically flowed down his face. "Run! Its a swarm of Beedrills!" He called out.

Right on cue, a swarm of wrathful yellow bees with gleaming crimson eyes and drills for hands appeared out of the forest. Danny and his party eyes widened to impossible level before joing the red haired boy on his screaming contest.

"H-hey, hello! H-how are you?" The boy asked in an attempt to start a conversation even as he ran for dear life.

"Huh? Oh I'm fi- Wait! Is this really the time for greetings?!" He asked in shock and bewildermen. Surely, you don't exchange pleasantries in the face of possible death by spinning drills right?

"Ehehe.. Ju-just joking! Aaah! They're gaining on us!" He screamed as he sneaked a glance backward to see that his attempt at conversation has been misunderstood by the angry swarm as him ignoring them and thus, responded accordingly by increasing their speed to catch up to him. "T-Treecko! Blast them off with Bullet Seed!" He ordered.

Up in the trees, Danny saw a small gecko-like Pokemon turn around and shot a barrage of explosive seed at the speed of a bullet, causing explosion upon impact with the swarm of Beedrills. It was sadly ineffective, however, as the final form of Weedle kept on their pursuit without any sign of slowing down.

"Torch, Zenith! Use Hyper Beam full-power!" He ordered.

Torch and Zenith stopped on their tracks, charged a white energy in their mouths and turned around to face the incoming swarm of Beedrills. Torch let out a loud howl and released a beam of destructive glowing white energy, Zenith following not a moment later. Both of the strongest Normal-type move combined together creating one large Hyperbeam that practically put a stop to the Beedrills charge and blasting them off to a safer distance.. preferably several hundred miles away.

Both of the Pokemons gave a sigh of relief as none of the Beedrills were left in the vicinity and thanking Arceus for their Trainer who had the brain to teach them the strongest Normal type move. Similarly, Danny let himself down on the ground, leaning on a tree to make himself comfortable as he greedily took big gulps of sweet precious oxygen.

Treecko jumped down and landed soundlessly beside the red-haired teen, who was in a similar state, if not worse, than Danny. The green lizard stood up straight, keeping watch over the area vigilantly like a bodyguard.

"Thanks.. for the.. help." The redhead thanked him between tired huff and pants. Several minutes later involving large gulps of air and several bottles of fresh water, the redhead seems to be back to tip top shape. "Haa.. That was scary."

_Understatement of the year. _Danny, Zenith, Torch and surprisingly, Treecko thought to themself.

"Thanks again for the help! The name's Leo, Leo Hashiri. I'm thirteen years old and I like sweet breads. I'm from Hoenn and this is my first Journey. Ah! This is my starter from Hoenn, Treecko! It's nice to meet you!" He chattered excitedly at the speed of a train.

Danny blinked and smiled a bit. "Uh.. Same here. I'm Danny Fenton. Just call me Danny, though. I'm fourteen and this is my Pokemons, Torch and Zenith. Nice to meet you too, Leo." Danny offered a hand for the redheaad to shake, which he did happily. "Are you going to Jubilife city?" He asked.

Leo swopped Treecko off the ground and placed the little guy on his lap, earning himself an indignant yell from the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Leo laughed a bit at Treecko's embarassed face before turning to Danny. "Yep. I need to heal this Starly that I caught earlier today when the Starly Rain happened. I don't know it can rain birds here in Sinnoh so I was a bit shocked when I saw it! Ahaha!" Leo laughed cheerfully.

"Aha.. ha.. haha." Danny laughed nervously, turning around to hide his guilty look and ignore the accusing stare both of his Pokemon gave him. "I'm sure its interesting." He added hastily.

Leo nodded before a metaphorical light bulb appeared and shone above his head. A grin suddenly spread across his face "You're going to Jubilife too, right?" He asked. On his nod, his grin seemed to grow wider, if that was even possible. "Nice. Let's go together! It will be more fun!"

"Tree. Treecko Tree." The Treecko calmly bowed waist-low to Danny. _::Please forgive him. He's excitable.::_

"It's fine." Danny waved the Treecko's apology. "I don't mind. It gets lonely to travel alone sometimes." He said. He couldn't help it, really. Leo was a bundle of sunshine and energy and his grin was so infectious that Danny couldn't resist the urge to share the same grin.

"Yahoo! A traveling buddy!" The redhead cheered excitedly. "And he can understand Pokemons too!"

"That's common, right?" Danny asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Nope! Most can only understand bits and pieces, except of course, if you're a psychic." Leo explained before getting up, setting Treecko on his shoulder as he did so. "Shall we go?" He invited.

"Right. It's getting late and we need to book a room in the Pokemon Center or risk camping around the forest." Danny followed Leo's example and stood up, recalling Torch and Bagon into their Pokeball as soon as he was up. "Alright. Let's move!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jubilife City, Night time..<strong>

* * *

><p>Jubilife city was, for a lack of a better word, lively. It was like a miniature Manhattan in a sense that it was buzzing with activity even in the dark of night. Danny found himself thanking his lucky stars and whatever deity watched out for him out there since they managed to get the last room in the Pokemon Center and avoid the fate of camping in the woods where various Bug-types are known to appear.<p>

Kricketunes and Kricketots are a noisy bunch.

After leaving their bags behind in their shared room and having their Pokemons healed by Nurse Joy and her Chansey, Danny and Leo made their way towards the Pokemon Center's cafeteria to engorge themselves with a decent meal. Once that was done, Danny decided that he would give Professor Rowan a call as promised.

Making his way to the Video Phone, Danny immediatelt dialed Professor Rowan's number and waited as the familiar beeping noise made itself known to him. Not too long afterwards, the screen lighted up and the image of Professor Rowan appeared. ["Danny! So you've arrived in Jubilife City huh? How's your team going?"] He asked.

Danny grinned at the professor. "Yeah. I'm in Jubilife City right now. My team's doing alright Gramps and I managed to catch a strong Starly. Torch -my Houndoom- is now Lv. 28. He made a large leap with his training today. Zenith -my Bagon- is now Lv. 27 and he's close to evolving. I'll start training my new Starly tomorrow."

["Well that's good progress. By the way, have you heard about-"] Suddenly the connection was cut and the lights went off, plunging the building and apparently the whole city into darkness. Not long after the sudden blackout, the emergency power supply installed inside the Poke center building flared to life, turning the lights and most of the machinery back on.

"Wha-" He was once again interrupted by the sound of shattering glasses and Nurse Joy's scream. He peered out from the Video Phone booth and saw several people wearing white and black uniform with a yellow G plastered proudly on their chest cornering the pink haired nurse and her chansey.

"We're Team Galactic. We're here to take every pokemon here. If you know what's good for you, cooperate and hand them to us." The unspoke threat was clear enough to everyone present.

He saw a flash of movement above and saw Treecko hanging on the ceiling, staring stonily at the Team Galactic grunts. Off to the side, Danny could see a tuft of familiar red hair which brought a reliefed smile to his face. Treecko glanced towards his trainer and nodded. The Wood Gecko Pokemon opened his mouth and shot off a barrage of Bullet Seed towards the criminal team.

"Look out!" One of them screamed.

In a display of excellent acrobatic skill and gymnastic flexibility, most of the Team Galactic grunt dodged and jumped out of the way of the blast, saving themselves from being subjected to being blasted by explosive force of the Bullet Seed. Be that as it may, it managed to do its intended purpose, which is disorientating them.

Knocking out some was just an added bonus.

Leo came out of his hiding place and threw out another Pokeball, releasing his newly captured Starly in a flash of light. "Distract them, Starly!" The little bird chirped a bit and did as it was told, swooping down on the grunts with glowing elongated beak, trying to peck them and stop them from pulling out and summoning their Pokemons. Not wasting the provided opportunity, Leo dashed across the room and pulled Nurse Joy and Chansey to a safe place behind the counter.

"Danny!" Leo called out.

The halfa came out of the booth and responded with an affirmative before throwing out three of his Pokeballs, releasing Torch, Zenith and Gale in a flash of white. "Assist Starly and Treecko!" He ordered. The three Pokemon nodded their hands and dashed across the room to do what they're ordered.

"Come out, Zubat!"

"Destroy them, Geodude!"

"Go, Shinx!"

"Come out, Starly!"

Danny cursed as he helplessly watched the grunts called out their Pokemons, which admittedly weren't all that impressive but they more than make it up in their number. There're two Shinx, Three Geodude, a Zubat and a Starly out. Which means him and Leo were outnumbered by two Pokemon, one if Chansey decided to help out.

No time thinking, he decided. "Torch, burn those shinxs with Flamethrower! Zenith, use Brick Break and destroy those living pebbles!" He ordered. With a cry of their name, Torch released a torrent of crimson fire towards both of the shinx, which caught one of guard while the other managed to dodge out in the last few second. Zenith's arms glowed a faint maroon before he dashed forward to one of the Geodude, entering its personal space after dodging a clumsy swipe and jabbed his glowing fingers into his face. The power behind the Fighting-type move coupled with the Super Effective damage it dealt made sure the Geodude wouldn't get up.

"Gale, show that wannabe who's the strongest! Steel Wing to the chest!" Danny ordered.

Gale chirped before engulfing his wings in a steely grey light. The Starling Pokemon zoomed forward at breakneck speed, intent on destroying his opponent. Leo's Starly hastily followed the smaller Starly's lead and engulfed his wings in flowing white light to use Wing Attack and strike the enemy Zubat.

"Tch, Zubat Confuse Ray!" One of the female grunts ordered.

"Starly, cancel it out with Screech!" Leo ordered. "Treecko, help Zenith and blast those Geodude to Lala land!"

Starly and Treecko profesionally held back their urge to sweatdrop and face palm at their trainer's sense of humor and did as they were told. Starly took a huge gulp of air and screamed at the top of his lungs, sending a blast of sound wave that cracked the windows of the Pokemon Center and successfully distracting the Cave Bat Pokemon. Taking his chance, Starly slammed down his wings to the smaller Zubat's body, sending it crashing down to the floor like a sack of flour.

Treecko opened his mouth and let out a salvo of explosive Seed Bullet at the Rock Pokemon who in a rare show of speed, dodged most of the bullets, only taking some of the smaller ones that it couldn't dodge.

"Geodude, Rollout!" One of the Grunts ordered.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Another one ordered.

"Shinx, Spark!" Another one ordered.

Leo jumped away, successfully avoiding a stray bolt of lightning from the Flash Pokemon. He growled in annoyance as his hair stood up on its root as the effect of the static electricity moving through the air. "Grr.. Just for that I'll kick your butt! Treecko, Quick Attack and Pound that Shinx!" Leo ordered, smoothing his hair as he did so.

This time, Treecko let out an exasperated sigh before his body glowed a faint white and blurred off in a show of speed, appearing almost instantly in front of the startled Shinx before punching the lion cub on the head repeatedly to the ground. The grass type starter of Sinnoh clapped his hands together to clean the dust off before leaving the bruised and unconscious Shinx to his device.

Gale slammed his Steel Wing to the enemy Starly, throwing it away into a wall where it crashed and slide down pathetically to the floor.

Zenith jumped away to the side, narrowly dodging a Rollout attack and getting flattened by it. Narrowing his eyes in challenge, Bagon let out a roar and covered his helmet-covered head with a glowing blue energy of Zen Headbutt before charging off to meat the Rollout head on. His leg trembled at the force of the Rollout opposing his Zen headbutt. Looking to the side, Zenith saw that Torch was having a heabutting match with one of the remaining Geodude.

The two rivalling Pokemon exchanged a glance and nodded subtly at each other.

With a roar of effort, Zenith used his hands to hold the still-rotating Geodude and threw it away towards Torch. The Houndoom, seeing the living projectile heading his way, jumped up and over the Geodude it was battling, taking great pleasure to stomp his leags at its head. Both of the Rock type Pokemon hit each other and fell unconscious.

_::Small Fries.::_Zenith huffed.

_::Can't hold a candle to me.:: _Torch boasted.

_::Good Riddance!:: _Gale chirped cheerfully.

Danny, realizing that the Grunts were making a silent tactical retreat, discreetly shot a watered down Ecto-ray at their legs, tripping them up and made them fall on a heap of tangled limbs.

Not too long after, the sound of sirene blared in the air. Officer Jenny, a young woman with dark green hair in a police uniform as well as her colleagues appeared and arrested the grunts, but not before giving them both a praise for their quick acting and smart planning.

"Thank you so much!" Nurse Joy thanked them gratefully.

"I-it's fine! Right, Leo?" He turned to his redheaded companion.

"Mm.. So sleepy." he mumbled, covering a yawn with one hand while the other rubbed his bleary eye in a valiant effort to stay awake.

Danny, Zenith, Torch, Gale and both of Leo's Pokemon face palmed at his attitude while Chansey and Nurse Joy just giggled at the amusingness of the situation before bidding them farewell for the night.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's Team:<strong>

**-**Torch (Houndoom) - Lv. 28 - Male.

**Howl, Tackle, Leer, Ember, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Bite, Crunch, Dig, Feint Attack, Headbut, Quick Attack, Inferno, Nasty Plot, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam,**** Iron Claw, Smog, Foul Play, Dark Pulse. **

-Zenith (Bagon) - Lv. 27 - Male.

**Rage, Ember, Bite, Leer, Dragon Breath, Headbutt, Skull Bash, Zen Headbutt, Flamethrower, Double Edge, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Dragon Claw, Hone Claws, Dragon Rush.**

-Gale (Starly) - Lv. 12 - Male.

**Tackle, Screech, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Agility, Whirlwind, Peck, Double team. **

-XXX-

**Leo's Team: **

-Treecko - Lv. 14 - Male.

**Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, Absorb, Bullet Seed, Pursuit, Slam, Agility. **

-Starly - Lv. 11 - Male.

**Tackle, Screech, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Peck, Double Team. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for those who reviewed. Please give me more to motivate me to write, more favs and follows too. <strong>

**Adios. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. Welcome back, guys! Hm.. well, let's start things off with some reviews to reply. Speaking of reviews, thank you so much with all that you give! It raises my interest to think more and make the story. As I said, reviews are fuel and a sign of interest! Unless it is flames, and i will ignore you. **

**First, Gender. I admit that I made the pokemon's gender based on their looks. Like Ralts and Kirlia will always be female and Aggron are always male. But don't worry, there'll be a female Pokemon and Female Character soon. Oops a bit of Spoiler there. **

**Second, Character Death. This review merits some thought and I decided that maybe on a later chapter. Not death cuz that will just made me.. Sympathetic? Just close to death or losing a limb or two. Should I make Leo be the victim? Kukukuku (Evil Laugh)... Oh and to Pegasus to answer your question, Leo is my OC. **

**Third, Original Character From The Series. There are some reviews who asked me about this. There would be passing mentions and little meetings here and there, I guess. The big guns would be later in the League itself. Rookie Danny vs Ash. How awesome is that? **

**Four, Pokemon. I really really intending to make Danny have more than six Pokemon on him. Why? Have you ever thought what your Pokemon would feel when they're caught but never really been taken care off by it trainer? I don't think Danny would like that very much considering her's a very loyal person. So, I planned to give him a max capacity of 20. What do you think? Is it too much or too few? I personally think its a good number. **

**Anyways, thanks for the review once again. I hope you enjoy my work. You know how disclaimers went so i'll forgo that part. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Riiiiiinng!_

Icy blue eyes opened blearily, staring blankly ahead as it struggled to regain complete consciousness. Danny let out a jaw breaking yawn and, with his inhuman and trained flexibilty, stretched in ways that would make accomplished gymnastics and most felines cringe and wince. With practiced ease, Danny slammed his hands to the side, effectively turning off the blaring alarm clock before grabbing said object and throwing it out of the conveniently opened window.

Hissing in annoyance as the sunlight fell over his face and stung his eyes, Danny pulled back the cover and buried himself inside his blanket, hoping that he would lost his partial consciousness and went back to his blissful sleep.

But alas.. It wasn't to be.

"That was refresh- Oh, Hell no! Danny! C'mon buddy its time to wake up! Wakey Wakey Wakey! Danny, don't force me to call your mom to wake you up!" An annoyingly bright voice cheered.

Faster than the eyes could follow, the cover was blown back and a hand comes out of it. Unable to dodge due to the speed and abruptness of the attack, Leo was forced to receive a knife-hand chop to the head, sending the happy-go-lucky ball of sunshine flat to the floor with a red and slightly smoking forehead. The room was silent for a moment before a silent sob could be heard.

Danny immediately threw his cover and jumped to his feet. His face was an epic combination of annoyance, exasperation, a bit of guilt, disbelieve, drowsiness and incredulity. He turned to the side to see Leo sitting in the corner with his face bowed and knees to his chest, a small trembling rocking his body. Treecko suddenly appeared from wherever it is he was hiding and made his way silently to his trainer, patting his trembling shoulders as if consoling him.

Suddenly, the wood gecko Pokemon turned to him and practically gave him a murderous glare, sliding his thumb across his neck as he hissed warningly. Damn.. For a little green gecko he was intimidating when he wanted to be.

Danny gulped, losing some of his annoyance and made his way over to the sobbing redhead. "Err.. Sorry, Leo. I don't mean to hit you on the head." He apologized.

He suddenly found himself face to face with a grinning Leo, tears still glistening down his face but that didn't seem to bother him one bit. The younger redhead placed his hands on his shoulder and with a grin greeted him cheerfully. "Mornin'. Finally! I thought you were going to just sleep there like a slakoth! C'mon Danny, we're on schedule!"

"W-what." Danny stammered his surprise, his still slightly hazy mind unable to process the speed in which Leo's mood seemed to change.

"Still, I don't know you were bad with tears! Lucky that I brought this fake tears from back home, huh? I could get you to wake up faster then!" He continued cheerfully. "It's not an easy thing to find you know.. You gotta order it first and wait for some time before you could get it delivered."

_BAM! _And he was back on the ground, forehead smoking slightly.

Danny pulled back his hand and sighed. "It should be a crime to be so cheerful this early in the morning." He grumbled before heading towards his bag to get his clothes, stepping over the still asleep Torch and Zenith along the way.

"Ouch.." Leo groaned weakly, Treecko facepalming by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>A Short While Later..<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny pondered over the things he set as his goals as he walked down the semi-busy street of Jubilife City with Leo dashing around excitedly like a kid on sugar high. There was the teleporting function of the Pokedex that he wanted to disable, he should probably consult to professor Rowan about it rather than trying and failing on his own. Last he checked, he wasn't a Techno Geek like a certain african-american from back home.<p>

And then there was Zenith. He needed to help him reach his final evolution and turn into a Salamence then help him to rescue his parents. That reminds him, ever since the confrontation the night before with Team Galactic, Zenith has turned more like his old self. He hid it well of course, enough so that Gale didn't notice any change in his behaviour pattern. But him and Torch, they knew him for almost two months -he wasn't fooling either of them. There was an underlying tenseness in him, the kind of feeling that screamed he wasn't in the mood for unicorns and rainbows. Which lead to a suspicion to form in the raven haired Trainer's mind.

The bad people that Zenith says kidnapped his parents was either Team Galactic or someone that was associated with them.

Even so, he noted amusedly, the tense atmosphere around Zenith didn't deter Gale from chattering about random things to both him and Torch. It was amusing to watch Zenith's expression turn into something like a dead fish as he tried in vain to block out the Starly's inane chatter. Who knew that Gale was a very random scatterbrain?

Lastly, there was the search for Palkia. He.. doesn't know where to start with this one. The best chance would be to go by ears and listen to the grapevines and rumour mills around Sinnoh.

He was pulled out of his thoughts went Leo grabbed his hands and pulled him through the rapidly filling street. "Whoa! Leo, where are you pulling me?" He asked in shock.

"Ice cream!" He shouted, golden eyes glittering madly as it honed in on the vendor at the side of the street. "Want some!" He drooled and his feet practically turned to black blurs from the speed he was moving.

Danny planted his feet to the ground, ignoring the loud screech the sole of his brand new shoes -a gift from Professor Rowan- made against the asphalt road. He needed to stop the younger redhead right here and now. "No!" Danny denied. "We're not getting you anymore sweet food today!" The kid was already on a constant sugar high, adding another sugar would just make him twice as worst.

"Aww.." Danny tried to ignore the dejected and crushed look the redhead wore. "I can hear it calling for me!" He whined.

Danny just grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away from the potential death trap. "I can't hear a thing. All those maple syrup you put on your pancakes must have turned you delirious. Let's just go, Bud." He said, but then he paused when he bumped on someone causing said person to slip and fall.

"Ouchie~"

Danny turned around to see a girl on the ground. She was a bit on the petite side, with long pitch black hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes that made her look like a living porcelain doll. She wore a knee-length one piece black dress with a white cross on each of her shoulders and a pair of high heel boots to complete her look.

Danny averted his eyes away, feeling a bit home-sick after seeing the girl. She reminded him of Sam with all the black she was wearing. After making sure that his face wasn't showing any bad feelings, Danny turned back and offered the falled girl a hand. "Here, let me help you up." He said. Wordlessly, the girl did as she was asked and slipped a smooth pale hands for him to hold. Danny wasted no time in pulling her up and back to her feet.

"Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." He said, still gripping Leo tightly to prevent him from making a beeline towards the ice cream vendor.

"Hum.. Its fine. I wasn't hurt." The girl said in a silky soft voice. "I'm Lily. You are?" She introduced.

"Danny. And this is Leo." The raven haired teen tugged harder at the struggling rehead and practically pulled him up front towards the girl.

Whatever thought crossed on the redhead's mind before, flew out the window as golden eyes fixed towards the dark blue orbs of Lily. Leo went stock still and silent, as if he was petrified and turned to stone. Danny thought the kid was having somekind of withdrawal attack because he was denied his sugar, but then Leo's face started to turn redder and redder until it completely matched his hair.

And it was still turning redder... He doesn't think a person can be _That_ red.

Leo ducked his head down to hide his blush and offered a hand to the confused girl. "Hi! I-I'm L-L-Leo. Leo Hashiri. I'm from Hoenn. How do ya do?" He said, gaining more confidence as his introduction went on.

"Hum.. So nice to meet you." She said, practically making the redhead swoon and grin like a loon. Lily professionaly ignored him. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go for my contest." She said and walked away into a large blue building in the distance.

"Well, that was quite interesting." He said, still trying to wrap his mind over the fact that human skin could turn as red as boiled crabs. _Why was he even blushing for? _Danny thought to himself before suddenly he was grabbed on both sides by Leo who had her eyes pinned at the retreating figure of the black clad coordinator. "Huh?"

"Let's watch." He said.

"Buddy, we need to get to Oreburgh if you don't want to-" It was now his turn to get grabbed by the scruff of his neck and be dragged to the blue building where the contest was being held. Danny just gave an explosive sigh of exasperation and let himself be dragged away by the redhead.

Suddenly, much to his shock, a Pokeball popped open from his belt, letting out a stream of white light, releasing Gale from his Pokeball. The Starling Pokemon flapped its wings as it tried to follow his Trainer even as he chuckled heartily. _::Aaah~ A boy stepping into manhood.:: _

"Hey Gale." Danny greeted flatly, seeing as the bird was in one of his mood to be a bit poetic and philosphycal. Like the fist time they meet.. something about love and war.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, Contest Hall... <strong>

* * *

><p>Danny learned that morning that Leo could be scary in his own way. The redhead practically shoved the entire queue away and barged inside the ticket booth to get the transaction done. When the cashier told him to get in line and wait for his turn, the redhead immediately leaned in close and whispered some long strings of word that turned the man as pale as a sheet of paper.<p>

A minute later Leo was out of the booth with two VIP seat tickets in hand, grinning happily as if he won the ticket to heaven. According to him, the man was very cooperative and even lowered the price to half the original.

It was as convincing as telling him that pigs could fly...

Danny shrugged and just followed the hyperactive Hoenn native to the hall where the show is going to be held. He have to admit though, the seat Leo proccured for them was strategic and well placed. It was right in the middle where he would get to see the show from the most comfortable spot and point of view without having to crane his neck.

Leo, somehow, managed to proccure two box of popcorn and two glass of coke for them to consume while enjoying the show. He was pretty sure that Leo meant he was going to eat until it was Lily's turn though, the redhead doesn't seem much like a contest kind of person.

Pretty soon, the whole hall was starting to fill with people, empty seats preoccupied and buzzing excited chatters echoed through the hall. The lights slowly turned dim before going completely off, shutting the room into pitch black darkness. Suddenly, a spotlight turned on and shined down upon the stage, showing a man in a flahy white shirt and red vest standing proudly on the stage.

"Welcome! One and all to the Jubilife Contest!" He greeted loudly from with his microphone. "I, William Cipper, your humble host-" Most of the audience clapped politely for his introduction. "-Present to you, our beautiful judge and Gym leader of Eterna City, Gardenia!" The spotlight turned on, illuminating one of the three front row seats to show a young woman with shoulder length orange hair with two bangs framing her face, fair skin and an equally orange eyes. She wore a green cape over a black skin-tight shirt that doesn't cover her stomach. She also wore a pair of baggy brown pants to complete her look.

"Hello!" She greeted. "I hope to see some beautiful performance today." The audience, again clapped. Danny followed suit since this was a Gym Leader.

"Next! We have the ever beautiful nurse! Presenting Jubilife City's very own Nurse Joy!" The host, again, pointed dramatically to the special seats where a second spotlight just shone down on the familiar pink haired nurse's visage.

"Morning everyone." She greeted. "may the best coordinator wins." She said.

"Aww.. such chivalry and kindness." The host cooed, causing the large crowd to either coo with him, or laugh at his antics. Danny joined the latter, while Leo busied himself on emptying the bucket of Popcorn in his hand. "Last, but certainly not least, is our region's Pokemon Professor! Prof. Rowan!" The light shone down upon the familiar old man, causing Danny to gape in shock.

"Gramps? What's he doing here?" He asked in shock.

Regardless, the old man waved to the crowd and smiled politely at the crowd of audience. "Greetings." He said before he sat himself back down to his seat, signalling that he wasn't going to talk any further.

"Well then! Without further ado, Let us start on the first part of our contest! Performance Show!"

Danny wondered if all hosts have training that allowed them to make dramatic exclamations all the time, but it was soon drowned by the cheers and applause made by all the audiance as the first performer, a boy in a fancy suit named John, appeared in the stage. He smirked confidently before throwing a slightly darker pokeball to release a Chimchar in a burst of sparkling glitter.

"Where are all those glitters coming from?" He asked aloud.

Fortunately, Leo was willing to stop and part with his salt and butter Popcorn to give some well-deserved explanation. "Using combinations of Ball Capsules and Seals. Notice that Pokeball is darker than normal and there's a sticker plastered in front? That's the thing." He explained, surprisingly knowledgable on the subject.

"I thought he stuffed a bunch of glitters inside the pokeball.." Danny smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in a small but of embarrassment.

Leo turned to look at him as if he was a nutjob. "...Arceus..." He breathed out. "That's bloody brilliant!"

Or not.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lot of Performance Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily appeared from behind the large luxurious purple curtain and entered the stage, unknowingly causing Danny to sigh in relieve. <em>Finally! I thought she wasn't going to perform! <em>He thought as he watched her gracefully and confidently strode to the center of the stage. She, instead of her preciously reserved black dress, wore a black leather long sleeved jacket over a dark purple short shirt that exposed her stomach the same way Gardenia's did. A skinny black jeans and a black high heel shoes decorated her legs while a black fedora hat was perched on her head.

_Nice theme... _Danny thought to himself.

_*THUD!* _

He turned to the side to see Leo slumped lifelessly on his seat with, disturbingly enough, hearts instead of his yellow eyes. A dorky and slightly silly grin plastered on his face even as a small, steady and continuous stream of blood keeps on flowing from his nose. Danny, ever the dense guy, didn't understand the situation and instead rationalized it as him consuming too much salt and coke.

"Oi! Leo! Dammit, Leo!" He called to his unconscious but happy friend, lightly slapping him on the cheeks.

"Aaah... I have no regret." He moaned weakly.

"Hey! Don't say that line! That's the line from action movie characters who's about to die! Oi!" He slapped harder, but Leo kept on nosebleeding and grinning. "Gross! There's blood on me!" He said, wiping the blood on his hand using the redhead's shirt.

Unaware of the panic her choice of attire has caused, Lily continued on and pulled out her Pokeball before throwing it up into the air. It opened but instead of letting out a stream of light, the pokeball released a thick grey smoke, effectively covering her and the pokemon she released.

Realising that the crowd has turned silent, Danny stopped his job at abusing the redhead friend's cheek and turned to watch the procceding performance.

"Ooooh! Lily Greyfell has decided to take the Mysterious and Dramatic approach, what will It be!?" Danny was now very tempted to blast the host with a low-powered Ecto-ray to shut him and his distracting commentary.

There was a slight shift inside the smoke before a purple burst of light exploded inside it, along followed a small gust of wind that blowed the smokescreen cover. Once it disppeared, Danny and everyone else, along with the half-conscious Leo, could see that Lily was striking a very elegant but none-less baddass pose with a crow-like Pokemon perched on her outstretched hand, while the other hand was holding her black fedore hat.

"Wow.. A murkrow." Danny and Leo breathed out, awed and speechless at the dramatic start of the girl's performance.

"Murkrow, take off and rain down Shadow Balls Rapid Fire. Suspend them with Psychic before using use Tailwind to increase your speed and destroy some of them with Pursuit and aerobatic. Leave some to destroy with Dark Pulse for the ending. I leave the numbers of Shadow Balls to you." She whispered her order.

The Murkrow cawed once before flying up high above the stage, cawing ominously all the while. It circled the stage once, like a vulture eyeing its prey before opening its yellow beak wide and shooting off spheres of swirling dark and ghostly energy that left Danny fidgeting in his seat as he sensed the ghost-type power behind that move. The speheres, easily more than twenty of them stopped mid air and started to change their trajectory, moving around aimlessly as if it has a life of its own.

Murkrow kept its Psychic activated to control the Shadow Balls' movement, eyes glowing an eerie red as she did. The Murkrow flew up higher before taking a nosedive, folding its wing and spun around like a drilling torpedo. Its body turned into a black glowing missile as it used pursuit and Tailwind to increase its speed. One by one, the drilling ullet that is Murkrow started obliterating the Shadow balls, creating exlosions of darkness and showering the stage and the nearby seats with black glittering powder.

Murkrow flew up and emerged from the tempest of Shadow Balls before performing acrobatic movement in the air, gracefully dodging some of the shadow balls that moved to attack before she plunged back inside the proverbial zone of war.

Explosions after explosions kept ringing throughout the show, Murkrow adding bits of pieces of something else to keep the audience interested in the show of destruction. Then, all too soon, the number has dwindled to a mere seven and Murkrow somehow set herself inside the circle of seven Shadow Balls without making it look like an act. The Darkness Pokemon gained an evil glint in his eyes that most audience inching frwards in their seats in anticipation.

_Huh, Mean Look has that effect on humans_? Danny wondered.

Murkrow twisted and spun in place even as the Shadow Balls moved in to deal the last blow. The crow-like pokemon stopped and spred her wings wide, releasing a pulse of dark energy at the Sahdow Balls causing them to explode outwards into a shower of purple and black sparks.

With a caw, the Murkrow landed gracefully on Lily's outstretched hand, once again spreading her black wing majestically behind her. The black clad girl and her Murkrow bowed to the crowd, eliciting a round of deafening applause, cheers and cat calls from the audience before setting her fedora hat back on her head and heading back behind the curtain.

"That was awesome!" Danny cheered along with the audience.

"Lily! Marry Me!" Someone among the crowd called out, followed by a few cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

"Over my dead body!" Leo roared beside him before he proceeded to sniff out and hunt the guy who said that through the crowd, paying no attention to the judge who was giving their compliments to Lily's performance. Several people sweatdropped at the sight.

Danny faceplamed. "That moron.."

Minutes later, after subduing a berserk Leo and preventing the appearance of security guards to detain him, Danny found himself bored at watching the performance. Having seen one so incredible and dramatic made the other performances look dull and boring, bar that self-appreciating blonde girl with a Piplup and a stoic beautiful guy with his Skarmory. The former was stunning in a simple way while the latter was making the show interesting since he was using a bird almost entirely made of steel.

In laymen's term, the audience was looking forward to see some violence involving the guy being shreded by the Skarmory's bladed wing.

"A~aaand finally! We're done with the first part of this contest! Are you curious as to who made the cut to move on to the next round? I'm sure you all are! If you would look to the screen behind me-" Everyone averted their eyes from the host and onto the large screen set on the wall. "-We're going to show you the winners of this round!"

The screen lighted up and four pairs of faces appeared in it along with their names. Unsurprisingly, Lily was there. This elicited a round of clapping from the newly made and named Lily Fanclub. You all undoubtedly know one of the members; a certain red-haired, golden-eyed happy go lucky trainer

Also, unsurprisingly, the guy with the Skarmory made it to the next round. Guess the audience still wanted some violence with that bladed wings it possessed.

* * *

><p><strong>One Five Minute break Later.. <strong>

* * *

><p>This is ridiculous.<p>

Danny didn't try to disguise his growing boredom and disinterest as he watched the second part of the contest, a battle, proceed. The fight, if it could even be called that, was seriously ridiculous. Well, it looked ridiculous to him and Leo didn't care one bit. The contestants have to fight with a limited amount of time and point. With each successful attack, your point will decrease until it runs out, signifying that you lose. Should both pokemon didn't run out of point by the time the match ends, it will be counted who had larger points to decide the winner.

Those rules sounds normal. He had no problem with those.

But there's one rule that he couldn't help but want to erase: fight BEAUTIFULLY.

That.. was the most idiotic thing he has ever heard. While he had seen some movie heroine did a very awesome fight scene while being a beautiful baddass, he learned early on that you could never compare fiction with reality. It just wasn't fair. Looking at this now, he gave himself a mental pat in the back. Look at those pokemon did unnecessary twirls and jumps and flicks.. They're wasting precious energy.

At least, the guy with the skarmory and Lily herself wasn't doing any of all the mentioned things above, both for different reasons. The stoic guy has a skarmory. That alone should be an obvious reason. Why? It's a fucking skarmory. Will you twirl and spin around like a ballerina when you're a man-sized bird of steel with bladed wings?

No way in hell.

As for Lily.. She's just a no-nonsense type of girl. As shown when she blasted a jigglypuff ("Poor adorable little thing.." -Danny) with a rapid fire Shadow Ball. She earned herself the name Miss. Heartless for that action.

When it comes down to it, both doesn't need grace and beauty to get their job done. And in the end, both of them was the only one left to fight and win the ribbon. Lily and the stoic guy stood ramrod straight across from each other, faces completely stony and devoid of any emotion.

When the host gave another commentary that was too distracting to be important, Danny swore to himself to sic Torch on him and get him to teaar a hole on his pants and straight to his undergarments before setting it on fire.

Mr William, the host, felt a shiver ran down his spin as an ominous feeling settled over him. Looking around, he saw the Murkrow owned by Lily smirk at him. Remembering the less than stellar belief of some superstitious people about Murkrows in general, the host began preparing himself for some tragic accident to come to him.

"B-Begin." He stuttered meekly, to scared to be dramatic.

Both Murkrow and Skarmory shot up into the air, flapping their wings to get airborne. "Murkrow, Rapid FIre Shadow Ball!" Lily cried out. Murkrow opened her mouth and shot out a rapid stream of dark purple spheres at the iron bird.

The stoic guy didn't look the least bit troubled. "Skarmory use Steel Wing and destroy those." Skarmory nodded and in a flash, the spheres of condensed black material was destroyed by metallic grey wings.

"Murkrow, Pursuit!" Murkrow nodded and proceeded to let out a purple glow around her body before shooting off in a show of speed. She moved randomly, zigzag, straight, down, up, all the while getting closer to the Skarmory to avoid getting tracked by the iron bird's sharp eyes.

"Air Cutter, Air Slash." Skarmory screamed its shrill cry before flapping its red bladed wings, creating a gust of sharp cutting winds that he sent randomly all around, hoping to catch the murkrow by chance.

"This is intense." Danny said. His battle experience was just against the usual trainers around the route and wild pokemons that were willing to spar. Other than that, he was completely amateur. Looking at the ruthless Skarmory and the relentless Murkrow, it hit him that he still had much to learn.

"Mm _Crunch! _Yeah! _Much! _Awesome right?" Leo agreed with him even as he continued to shove a handful of Popcorns into his mouth.

"You're messy.." Danny said.

"Aren't all guys?" He inquired.

"Good point."

Both turned to the fight when a loud boom sounded, showing that Murkrow has finally been shot down with an Air Slash. Skarmory's mouth spread into a bloodthirsty grin that promised untold pain to his target and shot down into the stage, ready to give a good old styled body slam. With a panicked order from Lily, Murkrow quickly rolled to the side, avoiding a possible life-threatening injury by being crushed by several kilograms of living steel while giving the Skarmory a decrease in point by the recoil caused by Body Slam.

"Shadow Ball now!" Lily ordered.

With a cry of her name, Murkrow shot out a Shadow Ball to Skarmory who reared his head back and successfully dodged the attack, letting it fly and explode on the far off wall. Murkrow didn't seem dettered by her unsuccessful attempt and chose to create more Shadow Ball to launch. It wasn't to be however as the stoic guy issued his next set of command.

"Metal Sound and Flash Cannon." He intoned calmly.

Danny clamped a hand to his ear as the horrible grating noise reverberated through the walls of the hall, bouncing around the room to create an even more horrible echo. Danny opened his eyes, finding himself shutting it down in a vain attempt to repress the sound and block it from his enhanced hearing, to see that Skarmory was gritting its own bladed wings together to create the noise.

The Iron Bird opened his mouth and reared back his head before shooting a grey and more metallic version of Shadow Ball at Murkrow who was pressing herself down to the ground while both wings pressed uselessly to her ears to block out the noise from Metal Sound. Unable to dodge, Murkrow was forced to take the Flash Cannon right on the face.

And her points went down the drain.

Lily lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Hall, After Contest..<strong>

* * *

><p>"Such a shame.." Lily sighed in disappointment, her Murkrow patting her softly in the head with her wings. "And we were so close too.."<p>

"There's always another chance." Danny said, attempting to console the disraught and disappointed coordinator. "Besides, I'm sure most of the judge liked your performance as well. Right Leo?" He asked.

"Right!" He nodded enthusiastically. "I mean, you got this purple light show and acrobatics and that really cool pose!" He said, blushing a bit as the dark haired girl watched him as he ranted.

"Hum.. I suppose. Thank you for the encouraging words." She said with a small smile to the both of them. Leo's face heated again, a small steam of smoke rising softly from the top of his head. "Now, I must embark to the next town with a contest hall.. I shall win the next ribbon. Mark that." She said determinedly before turning and waving goodbye at them.

"Wait!" Leo shouted, halting Lily from getting further away. "Would you like to travel with us?" He asked.

Danny stayed silent. He wasn't against it.. If anything, it might be interesting to have her around. And as most say, the more the merrier. So, he let the younger teen talk his idea to the girl.

"It would be nice. However, our paths differ from each other. I can tell you're going for the League, right? I'm going for the Grand Carnival and whatnots.. So.. its a no." She rejected softly. Leo's face lost some of his excitement but he forced himself to smile to honor the wish of the girl she liked. "But, should we meet again, I don't mind a lunch or two.." She winked at him and waved before walking away into the distance, Murkrow snickering something that suspiciously sounded like _Young Love.. _

"YESS!" Leo shouted happily, jumping into the air in excitement.

Danny just grinned and laughed at the younger male's antics before he turned a bit sad, remembering his not so secret crush on Sam that was now impossible to grow since the boundary of worlds and dimensions separated them. _Dammit! I'll find you, Palkia! _He resolved.

"Let's go, Love-puppy!" Danny called out, causing Leo to stumble and glare at him with a blush on his face.

And so, after making a short visit to the Pokemart to restock and get anything they might need, Danny and Leo are off into the wilderness of route 203. Again, just as their previous trip, the two trainers let themselves enjoy the walk through nature before someone decided to breka the calmness and asked a battle with the two of them.

A tag battle. Something they had done before against the grunts of Team Galactic on the event that was now dubbed as the Pokemon Centre Attack by the newspaper. So, it wasn't a surprise when the both of them came out victorious with some more cash transfered to their account as a token for winning.

It wasn't long before they passed through a small pool around the forest and decided to rest and have lunch, despite Leo's previous consumption of three buckets of popcorns.

"Mm? I hihn nodis yu meik a Poke wud." Leo said incoherently.

"Huh?" Danny asked. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Leo gulped all of his sandwhich before pointed to Torch, Bagon and Gale who was eating a handmade food by Danny's own recipe. "I said, I didn't notice that you make your own Pokefood." He restated.

"Ooh.. that." He smiled. "You see, different recipe of Pokemon food could give different effect to the consumer. Most people just aim to make something healthy for their Pokemon. But me, I make something that made them bigger and stronger in comparison to the normal ones." He said proudly.

"So you spiked it with steroids?' Leo asked, cocking his head to the side in contemplation. "Thats.. unique."

Danny face-palmed. "..Jesus.."

"Who's Jesus?" Leo asked.

"My version of Arceus." Danny said simply.

"I don't know Arceus has many identity!" Leo laughed. "Anyway, do you have a fishing rod? I wanna get a water type for an edge against the Gym in Oreburgh." He said.

"If anyone needed an edge, its me." He said sullenly, eyeing his team which has a Fire type and a Flying type who was both weak to Rock type. "But yes, I do." He digged up his back and pulled out a rectractable Super Fishing Rod. "Here."

Leo tok the offered item with a thank you before marching off to the small pool, determined to get himself a water type. Not even five minute after the bait was down, something has already tugged on it, causing Leo to excitedly cheer and pull. It proved to be a strong fish, however, as it resisted the pull and went further away. Leo, gritted his teeth and threw his arms back as far as he could, pulling out..

"Gyaaaaaaaaraaaaaa!"

A Gyarados.

How in the name of Ghost Zone did a Gyarados survive in a small pool!?

There was a stunned silence as every pokemon and human in the nearby vicinity stopped what they are doing and stood stock still as if petrified by the presence of the Atrocious Pokemon. Leo turned back and whispered softly, but the silence managed to make his sound come off as loud. "Should we run?" He asked.

"We should run." Harry answered.

Gyarados, sensing that its prey is about to run away, roared to the heavens above, sending a flock of Starly flying away by the sheer terror it radiated. Gyarados reared its head and let out a beam of white light.

There's only one thought that could run in your head when a white beam of massive destruction came heading your way courtesy of a giant sea serpent. "Oh shit!" Danny cursed before an explosion sent them flying into the distance.

...

Danny opened his eyes with a groan of pain as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. His enhanced healing working overtime with all the damage did to his head. No wonder Gyarados' was known as the Atrocious Pokemon.. their rage are unholy and their hyper beam even more so. Should we get a magikarp and train it to be a Gyarados?

Meh.. Too many risk of possible death by Hyper Beam.

Turning to his side, he saw Leo up and about and he founf himself wondering if Leo himself had and enhanced healing. But chalked it up as one of the wonders that is known as Leo Hashiri. Then he found his bag, still strapped to his back since the sudden appearance of the sea serpent, started wiggling and moving, a small glow coming from inside it.

_The egg! _It took him a moment to remember about it before he ripped open the zipper furiously. Out of it popped up he head of a white otter.

"Osha!" It cried cutely. _:: E'o!:: _

Danny quickly fished out his black and white Pokedex with one hand, finding his other one preocuppied by being the little white otter's plaything. He turned it on and aimed it at the white otter when it beeped.

_"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade. This Oshawott is Male and it is Lv. 1. It knows the move **Tackle**. It has the ability Torrent." _It intoned with its synthetic voice before turning off automatically.

Danny grinned deviously. A water type! Just what he needed!

"You know little buddy, I think we'll be getting along really well!" He smiled, thinking of ways he could express another of his gratitude for the old wizened professor.

**T.B.C **

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's Team:<strong>

**1. **Torch (Houndoom) - Lv. 28 - Male.

**Howl, Tackle, Leer, Ember, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Bite, Crunch, Dig, Feint Attack, Headbut, Quick Attack, Inferno, Nasty Plot, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam,**** Iron Claw, Smog, Foul Play, Dark Pulse.**

**2.** Zenith (Bagon) - Lv. 27 - Male.

**Rage, Ember, Bite, Leer, Dragon Breath, Headbutt, Skull Bash, Zen Headbutt, Flamethrower, Double Edge, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Dragon Claw, Hone Claws, Dragon Rush.**

**3.** Gale (Starly) - Lv. 12 - Male.

**Tackle, Screech, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Agility, Whirlwind, Peck, Double team.**

**4. **Unnamed (Oshawott) - Lv.1 - Male

**Tackle. **

**Leo's Team:**

**1. **Treecko - Lv. 14 - Male.

**Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, Absorb, Bullet Seed, Pursuit, Slam, Agility.**

**2.** Starly - Lv. 11 - Male.

**Tackle, Screech, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Peck, Double Team.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! More reviews guys and don't foget the nice Fav and Follows! Until Next time! <strong>

**Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. Hello again everyone! Welcome old and new readers to Phantom Trainer. Now first, I wanted to say that I am sorry for the name mistake from the previous chapter. I knew that obssessing over HP series was bad, but damn.. Anyway, I've read this chapter out loud three times and watched my fingers when I typed it.****I am pleased to find that there's no more name mistake in this one. Hell yeah! Take that J.K Rowling! Your story can't corrupt me anymore! Mwahahahaha! **

**Anyway, I like to think that I've got a perfect logic for giving Danny Oshawott. Think about it, you could see tigers and lions in a zoo in America while both carnivorous animals came from Asia and Africa respectively. This logic applies in the Pokemon world as well. As Prof. Rowan stated in the second chapter, the egg was a gift from his acquaintance in Unova. That means it was shipped! Human Factor is at work here. **

**Plurals and Singulars.. Do you know my score in this unit when I was a kid? B-! B-, People! But I digress.. Anway I will take the lesson to heart and watch my spelling about this. Thanks again for this, WordSmyth. **

**Later, Danny will show his Ghost form to Leo. Lateee~eerr.. **

**Could they use all the move? To answer your question, PhantomSpirit12, yes they can. I mean, don't you think its stupid to forget one move to learn another? Psshh! That's just stupid. **

**And thanks to Pegasus Sword Master for the name suggestion. I will think of a way for him to bring and use all of his Pokemon later. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you enjoy my works. This one is a bit shorter than the previous ones cuz I'm having a mid-term exam right now, so there you have it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Alright, first, we need a name for you lil' buddy!" Danny said eagerly, picking the Sea Otter Pokemon and raises him into the air, earning himself a happy childish squeal from the Unova water type starter.

Beside him, Torch and Zenith groaned, both having a palm on their face -how the Houndoom managed it was a mystery to him. Chirping happily above the treetops was Gale, who, being as blunt and random as always, asked the nearby Wurmples the color of their poops, causing them to get a disturbed face before slowly crawling away from the eccentric and slightly insane Starly.

The little white and blue otter-like Pokemon titled his head to the side in confusion and anticipation, causing Danny to once again clamp his mouth to prevent a squeal from errupting. Damn, this guy's cute! _::Name? What's that Daddy?:: _

Daddy? Now, wasn't that heartwarming? The lil' buddy's imprinting on him. Danny grinned and patted his soft white head. "Well, a name's like an identity. It's something most humans have so we know who we're talking to." He explained, talking in a manner similar to a parent with their child. "I gave my Pokemon a name to show them that they're special to me." Danny pointed to Torch who was now bickering with Zenith over the best tasting berries.

"That Houndoom over there is Torch." He said, unperturbed by the fact that the black horned dog was ignoring him. He then pointed to the similarly bickering Bagon. "That Bagon is Zenith." He said. Danny turned up, about to introduce Gale to the Oshawott before he paused and plugged the Oshawott's ears with his hands.

His face must have looked funny because Zenith and Torch has stopped their arguing to roll in the ground laughing and pointing at his general direction. If he were to hazard a guess, he would say that his face was the perfectly epic combination of shock and annoyance. Why? Because the starly was currently vividly describing how a Wurmple was digested in the stomach of a Starly to the same group of wurmples he had asked the color of their poops.

He wondered if he should try and save the poor catterpillars from further mental damage and traumatizing experiences. _Naaah... _He thought to himself. They could take care of themselves.

_::Daddy, what's wrong?:: _He asked.

"Nothing." He aqueaked a bit too hastily. "Just, make sure your ears plugged 'kay? That's Gale. He's a bit scatterbrained, but he's nice." He said, introducting the weird and random avian to the Oshawott.

_::Does that mean his head is untidy?:: _He asked innocently.

Danny opened his mouth to clarify and explain the meaning of the word to the newly born Pokemon before he stopped himself and closed is mouth with an audible click. _Actually, knowing him, it might just be the case.. _He thought to himself, letting the question largely unanswered. "Well, let's decide a name for you." He suggested happily. "Hmm.. How about Cuddles?"

_::Stop! Stop!:: _Torch cried out, sounding extremely tired and old. _::Let me think of a name for him.:: _

"What?! Why?" He cried out in outrage. "I've a good naming sense! I could think of a good name for him!" He protested indignantly.

_::And Cuddles sounds like a good name how?:: _The Houndoom gave his trainer a flat stare, causing Danny to look away bashfully, mumbling something uncomplimentary under his breath before finally relenting to the Houndoom's point. "Fine! Fine! That one's just a joke! This one's for real. How about... Sapphire?" He suggested.

Torch slapped his front paw over his paw and dragged it down across his face slowly in a perfect picture of misery and exhaustion. _::Arceus help me.:: _He mumbled before trotting over to the raven haired trainer, snatching the Oshawott by the back of his neck and held him in his jaws tenderly. Using his front paw, the Houndoom pointed at the Oshawott's stomach with a deadpan before putting the little guy down on the ground.

_::That stomach looks aquamarine to me.:: _He pointed out in a flat tone, a hint of smugness barely perceivable from it.

Danny sagged in defeat. "Fine. You name him." He said, relenting to his first Pokemon's request. "Seriously, everyone keeps robbing me of all my hobby." He muttered.

In the end, the Houndoom decided to name the Oshawott Riptide in anticipation to his final form, Samurott, which was said to have a twisting javelin-like horn on his head. Danny took extra pleasure imagining that horn skewering Skulker in the gut with him riding on the big and awesome-looking Samurott. He snapped a minute later as a fake cough sounded through his ears, Zenith and Torch looking a bit disturbed at him while Gale was snickering at something in the background.

Well, a guy can dream right?

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Evening..<strong>

* * *

><p>After a gruelling session of training consisting of him sparring against Gale and Zenith, and having Torch teach the little Riptide how to fight like a kickin' pro, Danny was sufficiently pleased as well as tired. Their training had come along really nicely, with Gale making a leap to level 13, just one more step before evolving into Staravia and learning <strong>Take Down, Roost <strong>and** Thief**. Torch was also pleased with his current apprentice, Riptide might still be a baby but he was hardworking and determined. Leaping four levels in one session and learning **Tail Whip **and** Water Gun **was more than good in his eyes. And while he still couldn't let him go to battle against the Gym just yet, that doesn't mean he couldn't get him to spar against the wild Pokemon prowling around the Route.

Danny learned today that Torch has one hell of a time-management skill. He managed to teach little Riptide how to fight in melee and some moves while he himself trained on his moves, speed and defense. In the end, the Darkness Pokemon managed to add **Solar Beam, Sunny Day **and **Roar **to his repetoir.

What was more elating though was Zenith's evolution to his second form, Shelgon. The dragon was going on a stalemate against his Ecto-ray when he started glowing a blinding white light. His body transformed and his physics shifted into the round quadrupedal form of Shelgon.

Shelgon is a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a pupal stage. There are bone structures covering its body, which form a shell with two openings and three ridges on top. One opening is in front, revealing two yellow eyes, while the other opening is in the back. This bony covering repels enemy attacks, but it makes Shelgon heavy. As a result, this Pokémon moves sluggishly. Its grey legs are visible protruding from underneath the shell, each with a short red stripe on the inner surface.

Following his sudden tranformation, Zenith received a boost in his endurance, Offensive and Defensive power along with learning the move **Protect, Crunch **and** Scary Face. **It's too bad, however, that his speed and agility dropped due to the weigh of his shell.

Danny, meanwhile, could only wonder how Zenith would eat with no mouth visible through the opening of his shell. Another mystery to add to his list.

Though everyone was happy for him, Torch didn't let the chance slip through his claws and took the presented opportunity to give him a new nickname: Round-Ass, much to the dragon type's dismay.

_::Just a bit more..:: _He caught him murmuring. _::Be patient mom, dad. I'm gonna save you..:: _

Danny just smiled to himself, pleased that he could do his best to help his reptilian friend. Speaking of friend... "Leo, can you really cook?" Danny asked, feeling somewhat doubtful and fearful for his health. Having parents that could turn a simple chicken soup into some sort of mutant living green goop and A school cafeteria that served third world class food -Which is to say, horrible and inedible- Danny has developped a sense of self preservation over meals. Especially when the cook wasn't someone with a legit certificate from a culinary school.

"Of course I can!" He said determinedly. "Just leave this to me, Danny! I'mma gonna whip up some nice food for everyone." He said, whistling a jaunty tune as he stirred a pot of boiling.. curry? How did he make a curry in the middle of a forest?

_You know what? I think I am better off not knowing... _He thought dryly to himself before focusing back on the task of building his and Leo's shared tent.

_::Don't worry.:: _Grovyle assured from his perch above the trees, chewing on a blade of grass. _::While I admit he might be a bit... dim at times, he is a rather talented cook.:: _He said calmly.

*Achoo!* Danny turned his head to look at the cooking redhead who sneezed rather loudly and violently. "Bless you." He said.

"I feel like I should feel insulted over something, but for the live of me, I don't know what..." He said in a monotone as if he was talking to himself. "Anyway the food's almost done! Danny, can you help me with the dish? They're inside my bag over there!" He said, pointing at his bag with one curry-stained wooden spoon.

_::He has some strong sixth sense..:: _Zenith mused aloud.

_::Like_ _I said.. He has his moments. Rare as it is..:: _Grovyle responded coolly.

"My hand's full and I'm busy!" Danny replied. "Ask the others!" He shouted.

"Grovyle, Sentret, can ya help me with the dishes?" He shouted out his questions loudly, earning himself an affirmative from the requested Pokemon.

That was another new addition to the group. According to Treecko -now Grovyle- Leo has the worst of luck when it comes to hunting, or anything that involved searching things in general. It came as no surprise to Treecko that Leo's ungodly misfortune in hunting managed to get him another form of trouble in the form of yet another Gyarados. Admittedly, this one is much smaller than the previous one, but the Atrocious Pokemon is still... well, atrocious regardless of their size. It was, in Grovyle's opinion, a gruelling and horrifying battle against the titan. But the results, which is his transformation into Grovyle, had been worth it.

With everything he has seen so far, he wondered if all Pokemon was obsessed with transformations. Bagons jumping from cliffs, Treecko fighting off a Gyarados, and there probably are more outlandish feats the Pokemon kind did in the name of Evolution.

That wasn't all the sugar-addict trainer did, though. Apparently, in his quest to hunt a water type Pokemon -which, as said, he kind of sucked- He managed to get himself a female Sentret. A female Sentret with a horrendous fascination for explosions and blowing things up. It took the combined efforts of Grovyle, Torch, Zenith and Leo's sane Starly to stop her from corrupting the pure innocent mind of the sweet little Riptide.

Danny might have some part in the intimidation factor using his I'll-Kill-You smile.

"There! All done~" Leo sang cheerfully, producing two large dish filled almost to the brim with boxed rice he bought somewhere in Jubilife and the chicken -at least Danny thought its chicken- curry.

"Aha! Done!" He said, looking happily at the decently build tent. The raven haired dimension traveller glared at the tent, as if daring it to contradict his statement. "Stay still." He hissed his order before walking away, whistling a jaunty tune to himself.

Danny pulled out several bowls for the pokemon before pouring out Pokemon foods for each of the bowls. Giving the raven-haired trainer a thankful look, the Pokemon started to dig in and enjoy their food. Seeing his job done, Danny made his way over to the curious looking Leo and sat himself down beside him. Danny took a whiff of the food presented to him, suspicious and more than a bit wary of it. Finding nothing even remotely weird, Danny opened his mouth and shoved a spoonful of the curry rice to his mouth.

"This is great!" He marveled, looking at the reddish brown dish in a positively new light. "So you really can cook, huh?"

Leo offered his travelling companion a proud smile, puffing out his chest and thumping his hand against it. "Yup! I took pride in it!" he said. "By the way, did you make your own Poke food? It doesn't have a brand on the container.." He asked curiously.

This time it was Danny turn to flash him a proud smile, if a bit sheepish. "Yeah. I often helped Grandpa Rowan with his ranch so I knew how to take care of Pokemon and make my own poke food." He informed. "You see, the ones in the market and shops just fill in the nutrients they needed and that's it. So, I studied the ingredients and make my own recipe to help increase the Pokemon's stamina, size, speed and strength." He explained, unconsciously entering the lecture position he has plagiarized from Prof. Rowan and his merry bands of researchers.

"Ooo~oh. You sure are smart." Danny almost snorted at that. If anyone back home heard that someone praised him for being smart, they'd make a celebration party right away. That wasn't to say that he was stupid, though. He was just.. average. "Wait! Wait! Could you please rewind?" Leo burst out suddenly, shoving himself into Danny's personal space, making him more than a bit squirmish.

"Sure." He said, pushing the redhead back a bit. "So, I studied the ingredients and-"

"Not that part! The beginning of your sentence!" He interrupted.

Sighing, Danny complied with his request. "Yeah. I often helped Uncle Rowan- Oh! _Ooh!_" He said, finally comprehending what made the redhead so shocked.

"Are you related to Prof. Rowan? No wonder you're so smart!" Leo gushed out, making Danny roll his eyes in exasperation. "He offered me a starter before but I declined since I already have Treecko with me." He said. Meanwhile, Grovyle just sent him a cool acknowledging nod with his head while he continued on eating, somehow making the activity look dignified.

"To answer your question, no. I'm not related by blood to Gramps, but he adopted me as his grandson a few months back. I'm smart since he was a slavedriver on anything regarding studies." He said, wincing at the memory of the old man's method of teaching, involving several different kinds of Psychic attack done by his Bronzong. "But seriously, you rejected the offer?" He asked.

"Mhm." Leo nodded. "I already has one, it wouldn't be fair for the others if I had more." He said.

The rest of Dinner was eaten with a friendly atmosphere and an accompaniable silence, the group simply enjoying the sound of the streaming river and the song of the Cricketots whom Danny shared some of his Pokefood with.

"What's your plan for the Gym? You got massive type advantage, y'know?" Leo asked.

"Ha!" Danny scoffed. "Type advantage or not, I'm still gonna beat it. Torch, Zenith and Gale's strong, I'm sure we could win." He said determinedly. That determination didn't last long, however, as Riptide trotted over to him and plopped down on his lap, looking up at him with bright innocent blue eyes. " Did you finish your meal?" He asked the Sea Otter Pokemon softly.

_::Sure did.:: _He nodded enthusiastically.

"Mhm. Good boy." He patted his soft white head before pulling him up and shoving the Oshawott to Leo. "Leo, this is Riptide. My newly hatched Oshawott. Riptide, this is Leo, my travelling buddy." He introduced.

"Sup!" Leo grinned and rubbed the little oshawott behind the ear, eliciting a cute purr from him.

_::Hi Uncle Red.:: _Riptide raised his hands in an energetic wave. Danny burst out laughing, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as his mind replayed the oddly funny name.

After successfuly controlling his mirth and stopping his laugh, Danny decided that it was time for bed and went to the tent, leaving his Pokemons out of their Pokeballs to sleep comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hidden from the prying eyes of the populace, deep under thirty feet of dirt, rocks, pavement and asphalt, disguised by the luring appearance of a night club building, exist a sinister and insidious, right below the Golden Night Casino building of Hearthome City, exist one of the many branches of Team Galactic's hideout bases. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Boss of the criminal organization was also there himself, for a purpose that no one knows.<p>

Cyrus, the Boss of the Galactic Team, was a man in his thirties to fourties with light blue hair that was spiked backwards. On his face was an eternal frown that shows his displeasure towards anything and everything in general. He wore a personized Team Galactic uniform consisting of the standard black suit and an additional white-grey vest/coat with the golden G emblem on the chest.

"Sir." With a flick of his finger, one of the many grunts -or cannon fodders as he liked to call them- entered his office and bowed to him in a show of subserviance.

"I want the report of the failed mission in Jubilife City." He ordered calmly, his typical doom and gloom voice echoing around the office.

"Y-yessir. Right away." The grunt nodded fearfully. "A- A group of six was tasked to acquire the injured Pokemon in the Jubilife City Pokemon Center. They successfully cut off the whole city's powerplan and was in the middle of the operation when the emergency power supply of the Pokemon Center turned on and they were forced to corner the nurse while the other worked. Apparently, they were stopped by a pair of trainers and lose to them in an all out battle before being captured by Officer Jenny and the police." He reported.

"I've no use for incompetent buffoons." He said coldly, eyes glinting in the dim light as if it was made of steel. Emotionless. Heartless. Cyrus though, continued. "Leave those morons to rot in their cages, I want all the spies we have to search for anything about the two Trainers that interfered with our operation." He ordered.

"Y-Yessir." The grunt saluted, standing even straighter than he was before if that was even possible.

"I want the files here tomorrow." He said. "No delay."

"Understood sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning, Oreburgh City.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here we are! The Oreburgh City!" Leo exclaimed grandly.<p>

Danny couldn't bring himself to gave a reply, he was simply too tired to even utter a curse. He looked, or rather glared, at the entrance to the Oreburgh Gate wishing that a large earthquake would occur and the tunnel would cave in on itself and bury those thrice damned Zubat alive under five tons of rubble and rock.

_Damn eyeless bats._ He thought to himself before he calmed down and aimed his gaze towards the city, taking in the forms of the many giant grey chimneys that seemed to grow from the very grown, spewing smokes and pollutions into the blue sky.

Oreburgh City was decidedly less impressive than Jubilife City. While Jubilife City was full of live and metropolitan in its design, Oreburgh fits more on the description of a mining town that focused itself on the power source industry. The air was also understandably more smoky and polluted from all the mining industries working around the town.

In short, it left much to be desired.

"Okay, first-" Danny quickly shot his arm, grabbing the hem of Leo's black shirt to stop him from dashing away into some place he doesn't know just as the hyperactive trainer prepared to take off and away into the city. "-We're going to go to Pokemon Center and book a room before we have our free time, understood?" At his quick nod, Danny gave him a satisfied nod. "Right. Let's go."

The duo of trainers strode confidently around town, marvelling at the different structure and the many industrial buildings with thinly covered interest. Once arrived to their destination, they hurriedly entered the Pokemon Center and making a straight beeline to the counter where Nurse Joy was calmly working.

"Hello. Welcome to Oreburgh's Pokemon Center. How may I help you?" She asked with what Danny labelled as the patented Nurse Joy smile plastered on her face.

"We would like to book a room for two." Danny said with a courteous smile of his own.

"Certainly." Nurse Joy replied before fishing out a key card for their room. "Here is the key car for room 35, make sure you don't lose it, okay?" The kind pink haired nurse handed the key cards to the two trainers.

"Sure." They both replied before walking out to of the building. "Hey! I'm gonna check out the museum, wanna join?" Leo asked, practically skipping around in place as he tried to keep his over abundant energy in check.

"Naah.." Danny shook his head. "Not interested with bones and all that thing. Besides, what are you doing in the Museum? You don't strike me as the kind of historical guys.." Danny asked curiously.

In response, Leo let a out a smile that seemed to stretch across his face. "You'll see.." He replied cryptically. "Well, see ya later!" He turned around and dashed off into the distance, leaving a trail of dust behind him as he did.

"Riiiiight.." Danny said to himself. "Let's go and beat this Gym." He walked away, intent on finding the rumoured Gym and take the challenge.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's Team:<strong>

**1. **Torch (Houndoom) - Lv. 30 - Male.

**Howl, Tackle, Leer, Ember, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Bite, Crunch, Dig, Feint Attack, Headbut, Quick Attack, Inferno, Nasty Plot, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam,**** Iron Claw, Smog, Foul Play, Dark Pulse, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Roar**

**2.** Zenith (Bagon) - Lv. 29 - Male.

**Rage, Ember, Bite, Leer, Dragon Breath, Headbutt, Skull Bash, Zen Headbutt, Flamethrower, Double Edge, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Dragon Claw, Hone Claws, Dragon Rush, Protect, Crunch, Scary Face.**

**3.** Gale (Starly) - Lv. 13 - Male.

**Tackle, Screech, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Agility, Whirlwind, Peck, Double team, Roost, Take Down, Thief.**

**4. **Riptide (Oshawott) - Lv.5 - Male

**Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun. **

**Leo's Team:**

**1. **Treecko - Lv. 17 - Male.

**Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, Absorb, Bullet Seed, Pursuit, Slam, Agility, Mega Drain, Energy Ball, Brick Break, Double Team. **

**2.** Starly - Lv. 13 - Male.

**Tackle, Screech, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Peck, Double Team, Steel Wing, Agility, Gust. **

**3. **Sentret - Lv 15 - Female.

**Scratch, Defense Curl, Foresight, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Rest, Slam, Sucker Punch, Hidden Power, Flame Thrower, Iron Tail. **

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Favs and Follow guys! Remember, Reviews are love and fuel! <strong>

**Adios! **


End file.
